MY SLAVE MY LOVE MY FAMILY
by kimRyan2124
Summary: "apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu disisimu hyung," Ryeowook. "Selama kita akan bersama Wookie-ah," Yesung/"Hiks...hiks...hiks... Lyeong mau mommy,"/ YEWOOK/BOYXBOY
1. Chapter 1

**MY SLAVE MY LOVE MY FAMILY/YEWOOK/FF**

CAST:

KIM JONG WON

KIM RYEOWOOK

OTHERS

HAPPY READINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Akh...ah...master...faster... ah..." suara dasahan menyelimuti sebuah kamar yang bisa dibilang cukup besar. Hawa panas menyelimuti kamar tesebut meski pun ac sudah dihidupkan dengan maksimal. Tapi hal ini tidak membuat dua sosok yang tengah bergumul diatas ranjang itu merasa dingin. Terlihat keduanya malah tengah bekeringat. Suara ranjang yang berderit menjadi suara pengiring kegiatan yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini.

"So tight Wookie-ah," terlihat sesorang yang tengah berada diatas tubuh sosok yang dipanggilnya Wookie masih sibuk memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Engh... disanah..." sepertinya sosok dibawahnya juga sedang menikmati sesuatu yang menghujam tubuh bagian bawahnya saat ini. Matanya memejam merasakan friksi yang tengah mereka rasakan. Tangannya meraih tengkuk sosok yang ada diataskan guna menariknya untuk menatap wajahnya. Dengan cekatan sosok itu menyambar bibir ranum yang kini tengah membengkak karena ciuman yang tadi mereka lakukan.

"Mmmmcph," suara kecipak saliva entah itu milik siapa kini berbaur menjadi satu. Ciuman itu semakin panas saja. Bahkan rasa nikmat yang terasa ditubuh bagian bawah mereka terasa semakin nikmat saja sejalan waktu. Terus menghujamkan pada titik yang sama. Sedikit merasakan sesuatu yang berkedut dan sedikit sempit membuatnya yakin akan ada serangan nikmat untuk mereka.

CROOT

"WOOKIE/MASTER," pekik mereka bersamaan saat satu sama lain telah mengeluarkan cairan cinta mereka. Sang master mengeluarkan didalam tubuh sang slave. Sementara cairan sang slave kini membasahi perut dan dada sang master.

"Master, aku lelah," rengak Wookie sang slave pada sang master. Semantara sang master hanya bisa mnegulum senyum kala melihat wajah imut slavenya itu.

"Tidurlah chagi,"

"Jaljayo Yesung hyung," kedua matanya kini terpejam menandakan kini dirinya telah melayang kedalam dunia mimpi.

"Jaljayo chagi," sang master yang dipanggil Yesung itu kini ikut memejamkan kedua matanya setelah memberikan kecupan selamat malam pada sang slave. Mengikutinya untuk berkelana di dunia mimpi.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk dari luar, tapi hal itu tidak berpengaruh pada dua pasang sejoli yang kini masih bergelut di dnuia mimpi mereka melupakan kalau matahari sudah meninggi.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Sekali lagi ketukan itu terdengar, dan sepertinya mulai sedikit keras.

"Eungh, hyung buka pintunya," Wookie atau Ryeowook mengguncang tubuh Yesung.

"Lima menit lagi Wookie-ah," bukannya bangun, Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh polos Ryeowook.

"Aish," Ryeowook melepas pelukan Yesung kasar. Diambilnya pakaiannya asal guna menutupi tubuhnya yang sejak semalam digarap oleh sang master berjalan dengan tertatih mendekati pintu yang sejak tadi diketuk dengan kasar.

CEKLEK

BRUGH

"Mommy," Ryeowook jatuh terduduk saat dirinya mendapat terjangan dari sosok mungil yang masih mengenakan piyama kura-kura dan mendekap boneka jerapah di tangan kirinya. Ryeowook hanya bisa mneggelengkan kepalanya saat sang malaikat menghambur kedalam pelukannya.

"Aigo, uri Ryeong sudah bangun rupanya," brediri dari duduknya dan menggendong sang buah hati membawanya keluar kamar. Tidak elit juga bila sang putri melihat orang tuanya yang masih tidur dan polos tanpa pakaian pula.

"Hyung cepat bangun, hari ini kita akan pergi piknik sesuai rencakan kita minggu lalu," teriak Ryeowook saat dirinya sudah keluar dari kamar.

"Kenapa mommy belteliak cama dady?" pertanyaan polos dilontarkan sang putri. Kedua matanya mengerjap. Ryeowook yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum tiga jari.

"Karena dady Ryeong susah kalau dibangunkan," Ryeowook mencubit hidung bangir sang putri.

"Kajja kita mandi, setelah itu kita buat bekal untuk piknik," Ryeowook membawa Ryeong atau Ryeosung kembali ke kamar sang putri untuk memandikannya. Dan tak lupa dirinya juga akan membersihkan diri karena ulah sang master semalam

Suasana dapur terlihat ramai,tampak beberapa maid tengah menyiapkan perlatan untuk sang majikan. Terlihat Ryeowook yang tengah berkutat dengan kegiatannya memasak. Dibantu beberapa maid juga. Ryeosung kini tengah duduk di meja makan memperhatikan sang momy memaak

"Selamat pagi cantik," sebuah kecupan mendarat dikedua pipi Ryeosung.

"Celamat pagi dady," Ryeosung balas mencium sang dady.

"Dady, hali ini kita akan piknik ne." Yesung hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu putrinya itu.

"Ne, kita akan piknik dan setelahnya kita akan mengunjungi haraboji dan halmoni. Eottoke, Ryeong senang," jawab dan tanya Yesung.

"Eoh, moni dan boji cudah pulang?" terlihat kedua mata bulat itu mengerjap lucu. Yesung hanya mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Yeeeay, pasti boji cama moni bawa banyak oleh-oleh buat Lyeong," Ryeosung terlihat mulai melonjak-lonjak gembira di kursinya. Sedikit melompat-lompat meluapkan kegembiraannya.

"Chagiya, jangan melompat-lompat. Nanti Ryeong jatuh," Ryeowook datang membawa makanan untuk sarapan mereka.

"Mommy, oleh-oleh buat Lyeong apa?" tanya Ryeosung saat Ryeowook sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Mommy tidak tahu chagi, mungkin dady tahu," tunjuk Ryeowook pad Yesung sembari menyodorkan mangkuk berisi nasi untuk Yesung.

"Gomawo Wookie-ah," Yesugn menerima nasinya.

"Dady juga tidak tahu baby. Mungkin mereka ingin memberikan kejutan pada Ryeong," dicubitnya pipi gembul Ryeosung.

"Cakit dady," rajuk sang putri.

"Sudah, lebih baik kita sarapan ne." Lerai Ryeowook. Dirinya sibuk menyuapi sang putri. Gadis kecil yang usianya hampir empat tahun itu makan dengan diselingi celotehan yang tak jarang membuat Ryeowook maupun Yesung tergelak mendengarnya. Sikecul mampu membuat suasana rumah menjadi ceria dengan celotehannya. Bahkan tak jarang Ryeosung menggoda para maid untuk diajaknya bermain saat Ryeowook maupun Yesung sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Yeeeeay pantai," teriak Ryeosung saat kaki kecilnya menapak di pinggir pantai. Mulai berlari menghampiri ombak yang mengulung-gulung kecil dikakinya. Balita itu sepertinya sangat suka dengan pantai. Dan setiap kali kedua orang tuanya mengajaknya piknik selalu ke pantai. Bahkan hampir semua pantai di Korea sudah pernah didatanginya.

"Mommy, lihat Lyeong dapat apa." Tunjuk Ryeosung pada Ryeowook sebuah kerang yang dianggap lucu oleh sang putri.

"Wah, ini lucu sekali Ryeong-ah. Apa Ryeong ingin membawanya?" Ryeosung mengangguk. Kedua mata bulatnya mengrjap memohon.

"Ne, kita akan membawanya pulang dan meletakkan bersama koleksi Ryeong yang lain. Eottokeo?" tawar Ryeowook.

"Ne, Ryeong mau menyimpannya belcama kelang-kelang Lyeong yang dilumah mommy," angguk Ryeosung antusias. Sementara sang dady Yesung tengah menyiapkan tikar piknik mereka dan beberapa makanan yang mereka bawa dari rumah. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya melihat sang istri dan malaikat kecil mereka yang tengah tertawa. Sepertinya mereka tengah asyik bercanda. Terlihat pula Ryeowook yang tengah menciprtakan air pada Ryeosung atau pun sebaliknya. Ah, betapa beruntungnya Yesung memiliki keluarga yang sempurna. Istri yang cantik, bahkan Tuhan memberikan kajaibannya pada sang istri yang seorang namja dengan menitipkan malaikat kecil pada rahim sang istri. Rasanya syukur yang tak terkira Yesung panjatkan pada Tuhan atas semua keajaiban yang dia dapatkan

"Sepertinya kalian melupakan dady," Yesung menghampiri Ryeowook dan Ryeosung yang tengah asyik bermain air. Wajahnya pura-pura ditekuk kesal. Namun tiba-tiba saja-

SPLASH

Wajah Yesung basah karena cipratan air dan sang putri yang saat ini tertawa melihat Yesung ikut basah.

"Hahahaha, dady bacah juga, hahaha," tawa Ryeosung. Sementara Ryeowook hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya. Kadang dirinya senang melihat Yesung yang tengah dikerjai oleh sang putri.

SPLASH

Dan akhirnya Ryeowook merasakan apa yang Yesung rasakan barusan. Tapi bedanya bukan sang putri yang melakukannya, melainkan Yesung yang melakukannya. Membuat Ryeosung tertawa semakin lebar melihat interaksi kedua orang tuanya. Ryeowook hanya bisa melotot melihatnya, namun akhirnya Ryeowook membalas Yesung. Dan akhirnya acara piknik mereka berakhir dengan basah-basahan karena air laut yang mereka mainkan.

"MONIIIIIIE," Ryeosung keluar dari mobil yang baru saja berhenti di sebuah mansion. Seorang maid segera membuka pintu utama saat mendengar teriakan Ryeosung. Dan langsung saja balita imut itu menerobos masuk membuat sang maid sedikit terlonjak saat tiba-tiba saja dirinya sedikit ditubruk oleh sang nona kecil. Hanya bisa menggeleng maklum melihat tingkah cucu kesayangan sang majikan. Dibukanya pintu semakin lebar saat melihat salah satu majikannya mulai mendekat.

"Tuan muda," sang maid membungkuk hormat begitu Yesung dan Ryeowook memasuki mansion tersebut.

"Umma dan appa dimana?" tanya Ryeowook sembari menyerahkan beberapa bingkisan untuk sang mertua.

"Tuan dan Nyonya besar sedang ada di taman belakang tuan muda," jawab sang maid. Sementara itu Yesung sudah tak terlihat karena dirinya sepertinya ingin membersihkan diri karena air laut yang masih menempel ditubuhnya.

Ryeowook memilih menuju taman belakang tempat dimana kedua metuanya berada. Dari kejauhan terlihat dua orang namja yang tengah bermain dengan sang putri. Berjalan santai menghampiri mereka yang tengah besenda gurau.

"Anyeong umma, appa." Sapa Ryeowook sedikit memberi hormat.

"Kau sudah datang Ryeowook-ah," ucap seorang namja yang tengah menggendong sang putri.

"Ne umma," jawab Ryeowook pada namja yang dipanggilnya umma itu.

"Mana anak itu?" tanya namja satu lagi.

"Yesung hyung mungkin sedang mandi, tadi dirinya basah karena air laut appa." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Aish anak itu, apa tidak bisa menemui orang tuanya dulu," gerutu namja yang dipanggilnya appa itu.

"Sebaiknya segera mandikan Ryeong, lihatlah badannya sangat lengket. Pasti kalian pergi ke pantai lagi bukan." Ujar sang umma.

"Ne umma," angguk Ryeowook.

Suasana di mansion kediaman Kim kini tampak ramai karena kehadiran sang cucu serta anak dan menantu keluarga itu. Jarang sekali keluarga itu berkumpul mengingat kesibukan anggota keluarga tersebut. Kim Yunho sang tuan besar yang sibuk dengan bisnis dan perusahaannya, sang istri Kim Jaejoong yang sibuk dengan butik-butiknya, sang anak yang sibuk membantu sang appa di perusahaan dan tak jarang dirinya membantu sang istri yang sibuk dengan restoran-restorannya. Bahkan kadang Jaejoong terpaksa mengikuti Yunho yang sering pergi keluar negeri untuk urusan bisnis meninggalkan sang cucu sendiri di rumah. Untungnya mereka tidak mau melewatkan proses tumbuh kenbangnya sang balita yang selalu mereka pantau dua puluh empat jam. Bahkan Ryeowook sering mengajaknya ke restoran untuk berinteraksi dengan banyak orang, sehinggan membuat Ryeosung tidak canggung lagi dengan orang asing. Karena keluarganya mengajarkan untuk bisa berbaur dengan orang-orang

"Aigoo, uri Ryeong sudah pintar rupanya," piju Yunho saat melihat Ryeosung yang tengah asyik menggambar di ruang keluarga. Semau keluarga tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga saat ini. Terlihat Ryeowook yang tengah meletakkan beberapa gelas berisi minuman dan hangat serta susu untuk sang putri. Serta tak lupa beberapa camilan untuk menemani mereka.

"kau benar Yun, lihat gambar Ryeong sang bagus," puji Jaejoong.

"Moni lihat, Lyeong menggambal pantai," tunjuk Ryeosung pada Jajeoong.

"Aigoo, uri Ryeong memang sangat suka pantai ne," Ryeosung mengangguk senang karena gambarnya dipuji sang nenek.

"Sepertinya kalian harus segera menyekolahkan Ryeosung. Usianya memang belum cukup untuk anak-anak tk. Tapi dia cukup cerdas," usul Yunho.

"Ne appa, sebenarnya kami berencana memasukan Ryeosung ke sekolah. Lagipula tidak mungkin jika ryeong selalu ikut Ryeowook ke restoran," Yesung menyetujui usul Yunho.

"Mommy," rengek Ryeosun. Terlihat kedua matanya sudah mulai mengantuk. Kebiasaan jika sudah mengantuk, maka Ryeosung akan mencari Ryeowook. Jika tidak, maka sang dadylah yang akan kerepotan.

"ryeong mengantuk eoh," dihampirinya sang putri yang sudah mulai menutup kedua matanya. Untungnya malam ini mereka menginap di rumah orang tua Yesung. Segera digendongnya Ryeosung dan membawanya ke kamar yang biasa ditempati Ryeosung jika menginap. Meninggalkan Yesung dan kedua orang tuanya.

Akhir pekan sudah berakhir, sudah saatnya memulai rutinitas kembali. Setelah pulang dari kediaman orang tuanya Yesung seperti biasa harus dipusingkan dengan berbagai macam dokumen-dokumen yang ada di mejanya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba merindukan Wookie," gumam Yesung. Entah mengapa hari ini dirinya ingin sekali bertemu dengan istrinya itu. Padahal mereka baru berpisah beberapa jam yang lalu. Yesung menghentikan kegiatan memeriksa dokumennya. Diraihnya ponsel yang ada diatas meja. Dilihatnya wallpaper ponselnya menampilkan foto dirinya, Ryeowook, Ryeosung yang tengah tersenyum. Yesung tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Entah mengapa dirinya masih ingat permainan yang sering dilakukannya dengan Ryeowook sejak dulu.

**FLASHBACK**

"_**Ugh, master lebih cepat," Yesung semakin cepat memajuk mundurkan pinggulnya sat pendengar permintaan Ryeowook yang ada dibawahnya. Keringat terus mengalir di tubuh polos mereka. Terlihat kini Ryeowook tengah terlentang dengan junior Yesung yang masih bergerak keluar-masuk di hole Ryeowook.**_

"_**So tight Wookie-ah," geram Yesung saat merasakan pijatan dari dinding rektum milik Ryeowook. Semakin dipercepatnya gerakan yang Yesung lakukan membuat Ryeowook gelinjangan saat merasakan sesuatu menyodok holenya. Terasa penuh tapi juga nikmat saat bersamaan.**_

"_**Master, lepas," pinta Ryeowook saat dirinya merasakan akan tanda-tanda akan keluar tapi tertahan oleh cookring yang terpasang di juniornya saat ini.**_

"_**Tunggu, kita keluar bersama," titah Yesung. Dirasakannya junior miliknya yang mulai membesar di dalam Ryeowook. Sodokannya mulai semakin cepat saat merasakan dirinya akan keluar.**_

"_**Ah, WOOKIE/MASTER,' teriak mereka bersamaan saat mereka telah melepaskan hasratnya. Yesung menyemburkan cairannya didalam Ryeowook, sedangkan cairan Ryeowook mengotori perutnya dan Yesung. Dengan napas yang terngeh-engah mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.**_

"_**Master, bisa lepaskan ini," tunjuk Ryeowook pada tangannya yang masih terikat di kepala ranjang tempat tidur mereka. Yesung hanya terkekeh melihatnya. Segera dilepasnya ikatan pada tangan Ryeowook. Pergelangan tangannya tampak memerah karena ikatan yang mungkin terlalu kuat.**_

"_**Ini semua gara-gara hyung, akan aku adukan pada Jae umma jika mereka pulang nanti," Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya. Melihat pemandangan yang menggiurkan membuat Yesung menelan ludahnya. Jika digoda seperti itu bisa dipastikan Yesung akan menyerang Ryeowook sekali lagi. Padahal mereka baru selesai setelah menghabiskan hampir semalaman melakukan olah raga ranjang mereka.**_

"_**Hei, bukankah kau sudah berjanji jika yang kalah akan menuruti kemauan yang menang bukan," Yesung membela diri.**_

"_**Ish, hyung selalu curang. Selalu saja akau yang kalah."rajuk Ryeowook. Kedua tangannya kini disilangkan di depan dada. Tidakkah Kim Ryeowook tubuhmu bahkan masih polos. Tidak lihatkah seringai yang ada diwajah Yesung saat ini.**_

"_**Tapi kau menikmatinya bukan" **_

_**BLUSH**_

_**Seketika wajah Ryeowook merona mendengar bisikan Yesung. Seketika tawa Yesung menggelegar di setiap sudut kamar. Sepertinya permainan master and slave selalu membuat mereka mengulangi permainan tersebut.**_

**FLASBACK END**

Sementara itu orang yang tengah Yesung pikirkan kini terlihat sedang sibuk di depan wastafel. Ryeowook merasakan sedikit mual padahal perutnya belum kemasukan makanan sejak pagi.

'Hoek,,,hoek,,,'

Ryeowook terus saja mencoba mengeluarkan isi perutnya, tapi yang keluar hanya cairan bening saja. Bahkan kini kepalaanya terasa sedikit pening.

"Mommy, mommy cakit eoh," Ryeosung menghampiri Ryeowook saat dirinya sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Balita itu sepertinya khawatir jika Ryeowook kenapa-napa.

"Mommy tidak apa-apa chagi," Ryeowook menggendong tubuh mungil Ryeosung. Entah mengapa saat menggendong sang putri mual Ryeowook tiba-tiba saja hilang setelah mencium aroma bedak bayi yang ada di tubuh Ryeosung. Tapi sepertinya Ryeowook tidak ambil pusing akan hal itu. Kembali ke dapur untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Kali ini Yesung pulang lebih awal, sepertinya perkerjaannya tidak terlalu banyak. Jadi dirinya memutuskan untuk pulang lebih cepat. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di samping sebuah mobil merwarna hitam. Sedikit mengernyitkan kening.

'Tidak biasanya Ryeowook tidak ke restoran,' pikir Yesung.

"Aku pulang," ucap Yesung begitu masuk kedalam rumah.

"Daddy" teriak Ryeosung saat melihat Yesung memasuki rumah.

"Putri daddy sudah cantik eoh," diciumnya pipi gembul Ryeosung.

"Hyung sudah pulang," Ryeowook menghampiri yesung dan mengambil tas kerja Yesung.

'Cup'

Ryeowook mencium bibir Yesung sekilas membuat Yesung cemberut.

"Masih ada Ryeong hyung," seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Yesung, Ryeowook melenggang pergi meninggalkan Yesung dan sang putri.

"Daddy, tadi mommy mual-mual di kamal mandi," adu Ryeosung.

"Memangnya tadi mommy makan apa sampai mual-mual?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Mollayo daddy," Ryeosung menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Kalau begitu kita lihat mommymu," ajak Yesung yang dijawab anggukkan oleh Ryeosung. Mereka pun segera menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Mommy," panggil Ryeosung saat mereka memasuki kamar Yesung dan Ryeowook. Terlihat Ryeowook baru saj keluar dari kamar mandi setelah selesai menyiapkan air hangat untuk Yesung.

"Kenapa Ryeong kemari eoh?" diambilnya sang putri dari gendongan Yesung. Ryeosung hanya menggeleng.

"Kata Ryeong kau tadi mual-mual?" tanya Yesung.

"ne," jawab Ryeowook sembari mendudukan diri di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Apa kau sudah ke dokter?"

"aku tidak apa-apa hyung," jawab Ryeowook.

"Lagi pula sepertinya-" Ryeowook menjeda perkatannya membuat Yesung sedikit penasaran.

"Ini," Ryeowook menyerahkan sebuah benda pada Yesung.

"I-ini," Yesung menatap ryeowook meminta kepastian. Dan Ryeowook mengangguk atas pertanyaan Yesung. Senyum lebar kini terpampang diwajah Yesung. Sementara itu sang putri menatap penuh tanda tanya pada kedua orang tuanya saat ini.

"Ryeong baby, sebentar lagi Ryeong akan menjadi seorang kakak," ucap Yesung.

"Kakak?" ryeosung tidak mengerti.

"Ne, sekarang didalam perut mommy ada baby kecilnya," kedua mata balita itu membulat sempurna.

"Jinjja Lyeong akan punya adik mommy?" Tanya Ryeosung pada Ryeowook untuk memastikan. Dan Ryeowook mengiyakan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Yeeeeeey Lyeong punya adik bayi," teriak Ryeosung girang. Dan tiba-tiba saja Ryeosung turun dari pengakuan Ryeowook dan keluar kamar sambil berteriak-teriak kalau dirinya akan memilikia seorang adik.

"Aku bahagia Wookie-ah," Ucap Yesung.

"Ne, aku juga hyung,"

'Semoga kebahagiaan ini tidak akan pernah berakhir hyung,'

Seorang yeoja terlihat keluar dari bandara dengan membawa koper yang tidak terlalu besar. Sepertinya dirinya sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan negara kelahirannya itu. Dibukanya kaca mata yang bertengger di hidungnya. Tersenyum sebentar mengingat jika dia kembali karena seseorang sangat dirindukannya selama ini. Entahlah apa orang itu masih mau melihatnya lagi.

"Yesung oppa, aku kembali,"

TBC

Hai, balik lagi Ryan dengan ff Yewook lagi. Untuk ff yang lain masih dalam proses. Terima kasih buat yang udah kasih review buat ff-ff Ryan sebelumnya. Semoga reader suka dengan ff Ryan kali ini.

kayaknya NCnya ngk memuaskan.


	2. Chapter 2

**MY SLAVE MY LOVE MY FAMILY/YEWOOK/FF**

**CH 2**

CAST:

KIM JONG WON

KIM RYEOWOOK

OTHERS

"Untuk apa kau kembali?" Jaejoong menatap sengit seorang yeoja yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Rasanya Jaejoong ingin menampar tamu yang tak diundang itu. Tapi dirinya masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak meluapkan emosinya saat ini. Tangannya mengepal menahan amarah. Tatapannya begitu sinis pada yeoja dihadapannya itu

"Ahjumma," yeoja itu hanya menunduk. Rasa takut membuatnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ini mungkin resiko yang harus diterimanya saat ini atas kesalahan yang dilakukannya karena keegoisannya kala itu.

"sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu," yeoja itu mencoba untuk mendongakkan kepalanya melihat lawan bicaranya yaitu Jaejoong.

"Jika kau minta maaf sekarang sudah terlambat. Dia sudah bahagia dengan kehidupan barunya saat ini. Jangan ganggu dia lagi." Ucap Jaejoong penuh dengan penekanan.

"apa sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi untukku?" tanyanya lirih.

"dulu kesempatan itu sudah kau sia-siakan sepuluh tahun yang lalu nona Moon Geun Young, sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang sebelum Yunho melihatmu dan dipastikan aku tidak akan bisa menahan amarahnya jika dia melihatmu ada di sini." Usir Jaejoong. Yeoja itu yang tak lain bernama Moon Geun Young itu hanya bisa menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan memohon. Air matanya sudah mengumpul dipelupuk matanya.

"Ahjumma," lirihnya saat melihat Jaejoong meninggalkannya sendiri di ruang tamu. Air matanya sudah tidak bisa ditahannya kini menetes sudah. Sepertinya kesalahannya terlalu besar pada keluarga ini. Lebih baik dirinya pergi saat ini dari pada dia merasakan amarah yunho yang Jaejoong pun tak bisa menghentikan jika melihatnya saat ini.

"Oppa, apakah kita bisa kembali lagi?" lirihnya saat meninggalkan kediaman Jaejoong.

"Ryeong, ayo kita pulang. Daddy pasti sudah pulang sekarang," ajak Ryeowook pada Ryeosung yang tengah duduk kursi dekat jendela.

"Eum, Lyoeng lindu daddy," adunya. Padahal mereka setiap hari bertemu. Mereka hanya terpisah saat Yesung pergi bekerja saja. Ryeowook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya putri kecilnya semakin manja saja sejak dirinya dinyatakan hamil seminggu yang lalu. Bahkan putrinya itu sangat antusias mendengar kehamilan kedua Ryeowook.

"Adik bayi, kita pulang ne." Ryeosung mengusap perut rata Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Tidak mengira kalau putrinya itu akan sesenang itu saat tahu akan memiliki seorang adik.

"Kajja kita pulang. So ahjussi sudah menuggu,"

"Eum," angguk Ryeosung.

Sejak diketahui hamil Ryeowook dilarang membawa mobil sendiri oleh Yesung. Dirinya tidak mau mengambil resiko karena Ryeowook selalu membawa mobil sendiri. Meski pun awalnya Ryeowook menolak karena merasa dirinya yang juga seorang namja bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Tapi saat diingatkan kalau Ryeosung selalu mengikutinya kemana pun dia pergi. Akhirnya Ryeowook menyetujui keputusan Yesung saat itu.

"mommy, adik bayinya kapan kelualnya?" tanya Ryeosung dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"saeng Ryeong masih lama keluarnya. Sekitar sembilan bulan lagi chagi," diusapnya surai hitam sang putri.

"Cembilan eoh, catu, dua tiga," Ryeosung mencoba berhitung.

"Ugh, belapa ya?" Ryeosung memperhatikan jarinya. Ekspresi sangat lucu membuat Ryeowook melihatnya gemas sendiri. Perjalanan pulang mereka selalu penuh dengan canda tawa dengan Ryeosung yang selalu berceloteh apa saja.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Ryeowook kini tengah berhenti di lampu merah, sekilas dirinya melihat seorang penjual manisan. Tiba-tiba saja dirinya ingin memakan manisan. Dengan segera dirogohnya ponsel yang ada di kantong celananya. Pencetnya panggilan cepat yang sudah dihapalnya diluar kepala. Ryeowook leloadspeaker ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo chagi," jawab seseorang diseberang sana.

"Daddy," Ryueosung berteriak girang.

"Aigoo, Ryeong merindukan daddy eoh." Terdengar tawa dari Yesung diseberang telepon.

"Hyung, aku ingin hyung belikan manisan sekarang juga," ucap Ryeowook seperti perintah.

"Aigoo, istriku sepertinya mengidam eoh," goda Yesung.

"Hyung aku tidak mau tahu, begitu sampai aku ingin manisan itu sudah ada,"

"Ne, akan hyung belikan eoh. Ryeong baby ingin daddy belikan apa?" tawar Yesung pada Ryeosung.

"Lyeong mau eec klim daddy," jawab Ryeosung cepat.

"Ok, akan daddy belikan pesanan princess-princess daddy."

Pembicaraan akhirnya selesai dan mobil pun mulai berjalan kembali dengan celotehan Ryeosung yang tidak sabar sampai di rumah dengan es krim yang menantinya.

Sementara itu Yesung baru saja memasukan ponselnya kedalam kantong celananya saat seseorang memasuki ruangannya.

"Dari siapa hyung?" Tanya orang yang baru saja masuk tersebut.

"Dari Ryeowook, sepertinya dia sedang mengidam makan manisan. Dan sepertinya mereka sudah dalam perjalanan pulang saat ini." Jawab Yesung. Terlihat dirinya tengah bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Kalian pasti sangat senang dengan kehamilan Ryeowook yang kedua ini hyung,"

"Ne Siwon-ah," jawab Yesung

"Ah aku harap nanti saat Bummie melahirkan aku mendapatkan anak laki-laki. Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan kita bisa jadi satu keluarga hyung," celetuk Siwon yang tak lain adalah salah satu sahabatnya semasa SMA dulu.

"Ide yang tidak buruk, semoga Kibum melahirkan dengan lancar Siwon-ah," Yesung menepuk bahu Yesung.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Aku tidk mau Wookie marah-marah gara-gara pesanannya tidak dibelikan tepat waktu. Kau tahu kan orang hamil sangat sensitif," ajak Yesung yang sudah beranjak dari duduknya untuk membuka pintu. Siwon pun mengikuti langkah Yesung. Sepertinya dirinya juga sudah merindukan sang istri yang kini tengah hamil.

Yesung memeriksa kembali plastik yang berisi pesanan istri dan anaknya itu. Setelah yakin semuanya dibeli Yesung pun memutuskan untuk segera pulang karena Ryeowook sudah menunggunya di rumah. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya saat membayangkan wajah ngidam Ryeowook yang selalu membuatnya kerepotan untuk mencarikan sesutau yang diinginkan Ryeowook. Meski pun kadang menyusahkan, tapi imbalan yang didapatnya setimpal dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Sebuah kehangatan di tempat tidur, yang pastinya kalian tahu itu.

"Daddy pulang," ucap Yesung saat dirinya memsuki rumahnya.

"Daddddddy," Ryeosung berlari menghampiri Yesung yang tengah berjongkok menyambut sang malaikat kecilnya itu.

"Aigoo, putri daddy sudah wangi eoh," diciumnya pipi gembul Ryeosung. Tercium aroma bedak bayi yang ada di tubuh Ryeosung. Putrinya itu terlihat menggemaskan dengan rambut panjangnya yang diikat dua dengan pita berwarna soft pink.

"Ryeong, biarkan daddy duduk eoh," Ryeowook datang mengambil Ryeosung dari gendongan Yesung. Mendudukan diri disamping sang suami.

"Hyung," Ryeowook menengadahkan tangannya meminta sesuatu. Seakan mengerti apa yang diinginkan sang istri Yesung mengambil sebuah bungkusan dan menyerahkan pada Ryeowook.

"Mommy ec klim," pekik Ryeosung girang saat Ryeowook membuka plastik yang diberikan Yesung. Dengan bantuan Yesung Ryeosung membuka es krim yang dibelikan Yeusng. Sementara Ryeowook kini terlihat tengah menikamti manisan yang dipesannya dari Yeusng.

"Hyung mandilah dulu, aku sudah menyiapkan air panas untuk hyung mandi. Setelah itu kita makan malam." Titah Ryeowook

"Ne chagi, sepertinya aku juga sudah lapar." Yesung mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Untuk hari ini tidak ada jatah untuk hyung. Dokter belum mengijinkan kita melakukannya," ketus Ryeowook. Yesung ysng mendengarnya seketika mencelos. Sepertinya apa yang tadi dihayalkannya musnah sudah saat mendengar jawaban Ryeowook.

"Ne, " jawab Yesung lemah. Langkahnya terlihat berat saat ini. Sepertinya dirinya untuk saat ini harus bisa menahan keinginannya untuk menyentuh sang istri jika tidak ingin bayi dalam kandungan Ryeowook kenapa-napa.

"Sepertinya kau belum bisa betemu dengan sarangmu," diusapnya selangkangannya yang sedikit menggembung. Sepertinya Yesung akan bermain solo malam ini.

Geun Young terlihat tengah duduk di bangku sebuah taman yang terlihat mulai sepi. Tatapannya lurus ke depan menatap air mancur yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Sekelebat kenangan ternigang diingatannya.

**FLASHBACK**

"_**Youngie, saranghae." Seorang namja tengah berlutut dihadapan Geun Young dengan setangkai mawar merah ditangannya. Geun Young menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Air matanya mengalir karena terharu. Orang yang selama ini disukainya kini tengah menyatakan perasaannya padanya. Dan sepertinya namja tersebut tengah menunggu jawaban darinya.**_

"_**ne oppa nado," diterimanya setangkai mawar merah yang disodorkan padanya.**_

"_**Berjanjilah akan selalu disampingku Youngie,"**_

**FLASHBACK END**

Air matanya seketika mengalir ketika mengingat saat sosok tersebut menyatakan perasaannya padanya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Mereka berjanji untuk selalu bersama. Tapi sayangnya dirinya yang tidak bisa menepati janjinya hingga membuat orang yang sangat dicintainya terluka. Dan kini dirinya kembali untuk menebus semua kesalahan yang diperbuatnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu pada orang yang sangat dicintainya itu

"Oppa, semoga masih ada kesempatan untuk kita kembali lagi," lirihnya.

Yesung menatap wajah tidur Ryeowook yang terlihat sangat damai. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya saat meperhatikan wajah sang istri yang tengah tertidur itu. Sepertinya dirinya tak pernah bosan dengan kegiatannya itu. Perlahan tangannya yang ada dibalik selimut meraba perut Ryeowook yang masih rata.

"Tumbuhlah dengan baik disini sayang," Yesung masih mengusap perut Ryeowook dengan lembut tidak ingin mengusik tidru sang istri. Dirinya berpikir betapa beuntungnya memiliki istri seperti Ryeowook. Meski pun dirinya seorang namja, tapi Ryeowook lebih sempurna dibanding yeoja manapun. Dan dirinya merasa beruntung bisa mencintainya. Apalagi kini mereka sudah menjadi suami istri dan sudah dikaruniai seorang putri yang sanga mereka sayangi. Dan kini Tuhan kembali menitipkan lagi malaikatnya pada mereka. Yesung merasa kehidupannya kini telah sempurna. Memiliki istri yang baik dan setia, putri yang lucu, pekerjaan yang mapan. Tidak ada lagi yang diinginkannya saat ini. Hanya keluarga bahagia yang diinginkanya dan itu sudah cukup baginya selama Ryeowook selalu ada disisinya.

"Saranghae kim Ryeowook," dikecupnya keing Ryeowook. Setelahnya Yesung menyusul Ryeowook ke dunia mimpi.

Hoeks...hoeks...hoeks...

Yesung menggeliat dalam tidurnya, samar terdengar suara dari arah kamar mandi. Yesung meraba tempat disampingnya yang ternyata kosong. Dirinya beranjak dari tidurnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi dilihatnya Ryeowook yang tengah berdiri di depan wastafel sibuk dengan memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Gwenchana?" Yesung mengurut Tengkuk Ryeowook untuk memberikan rasa nyaman.

"Emm," ryeowook mengangguk.

"Apa kita perlu ke dokter chagi?" tanya Yesung saat melihat wajah Ryeowook yang sedikit pucat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung, lagu pula ini kan biasa bagi orang hamil. Bukankah saat hamil Ryeong juga seperti ini hyung," tolak Ryeowook. Dirinya tahu betul seperti apa Yesung. Dirinya akan semakin protectif saat Ryeowook hamil.

"Kau yakin chagiya?" tanya Yesung memastikan. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk memastikan. Tubuhnya terasa lemas karena tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya saat dirinya muntah tadi.

"baiklah, kalau begitu biar umma saja yang menjemput Rteong di sekolah nanti. Aku akan mengantarnya ke sekolah kau isatirahat saj di rumah. Dan jangan coba-coba pdergi ke restoran, araso." Ryeowook yang ingin membantah terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ne hyung," jawab Ryeowook.

"Baguslah, sebaiknya kau kembali tidur. Biar koki saja yang menyiapkan sarapan pagi ini. Aku akan membangungkan baby Ryeong dan memandikannya. Kau istirahat saja ne," Ryeowook mengangguk. Dikecupnya kening Ryeowook sebelum Yesung meninggalkan Ryeowook di kamar. Ryeowook memilih untuk memejamkan matanya karena kepalanya sedikit pusing. Lebih baik hari ini dirinya istirahat saja di rumah.

Pagi ini Yesung yang mengantar Ryeosung ke sekolah karena Ryeowook sedang tidak enak badan. Mungkin karena efek dari kehamilannya membuatnya sedikit lemah. Di perjalanan menuju sekolah Ryeosung selalu berceloteh tentang adik barunya yang bahkan belum lahir itu.

"Daddy nanti Lyeong mau ajak caeng main ke pantai ne kalau sudah lahil." Yeusng mengacak surai hitam Ryeosung. Gemas melihat tingkah lucu sang putri. Dan tak berapa lama merka sudah sampai di sekolah Ryeosung.

"Nanti halmoni yang akan menjemput Ryeong ne. Umma sedang sakit jadi tidak bisa menjemput Ryeong. Nanti siang halmoni akan mengantarmu pulang." Pesan Yesung saat mengantar Ryeosung sampai di kelasnya.

"Ne, daddy." Angguk Ryeosung mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, cha masuk ke kelas. Daddy akan berangkat ke kantor ne. Belajar yang baik ne," Yesung mengecup kedua pipi gembul Ryeosung sebelum meninggalkan sekolah Ryeosung.

Geun Young kini menatap gedung yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Rasa bimbang menyelimuti hatinya saat ini. Apakah dirinya harus masuk untuk menemui orang tersebut atau tidak. Tapi rasa rindunya sepertinya lebih besar daripada rasa takutnya saat ini. Kini dirinya melangkah memasuki gedung tersebut. Menghampiri loby untuk betanya.

"Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?" seorang recpsionist bertanya padanya.

"Maaf, apa bisa saya bertemu dengan Kim sanjangnim?" tanyanya.

"Anda bisa langsung menuju lantai paling atas tempat ruangan sanjangnim," jawab sang recepsionist. Geun Young pun memsuki lift menujun lantai paling atas tempat orang yang akan ditemuinya nanti.

Lift berhenti di lantai dua puluh, lantai paling atas gedung tersebut. Dengan mantap dilangkahkan kakinya menghampiri pintu yang tertutup dihadapannya. Disebelah pintu tersebut terlihat meja sekertaris.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya sang sekertaris.

"Apa saya bisa bertemu dengan Kim Sanjangnim?" tanya Geun Young sekali lagi.

"Sanjangnim saat ini tengah ada meeting di luar. Kemungkinan beliau tidak kembali ke kantor karena ada undangan dari salah satu rekan bisnisnya." Jawab sang sekertaris yang tengah melihat jadawal atasannya.

"Oh begitu, kalau begitu saya akan kembali lain kali." Ucap Geun Young yang terlihat kecewa.

"Apa ada pesan yang bisa saya sampaikan nona?" tawarnya.

"Tidak perlu, saya akan kembali lagi, saya permisi," pamit Geun Young. Sepertinya saat ini dirinya belum bisa betemu dengan orang tersebut. Dengan langkah kecewa dirinya meninggalkan gedung tersebut

"Moniiiiiiie," Ryeosung berlari kearah Jaejoong yang kini tengah berjongkok menyambutnya.

"Aigoo, cucu monie sepertinya senang sekali hari ini," Jaejoong segera menggendong balita berusia empat tahun tersebut.

"Eum hali ini Lyeong cenang cekali kalena monnie menjemput Lyeong, hihihi.' Tawa Ryeosung menampilkan gigi putihnya.

"Kalau begitu kita makan siang dulu ne," ajak Jaejoong.

"Ne, Lyeong cudah lapal monnie," rengek Ryeosung manja. Jaejoong hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah cucu pertamanya itu. Tidak bisa dibayangkan nanti akan seperti apa anak kedua Yesung dan Ryeowook saat lahir nanti

"Kalau begitu jja," Jaejoong mendudukan Ryeosung di sampingnya begitu sampai di mobil.

"Nanti Lyeong minta ec klim ne monnie," pinta Ryeosung.

"Ne, apa pun untuk cucu monie yang cantik," karena gemas Jaejoong mencubit kedua pipi gembul Ryeosung

"Cakit monie," rajuknya membuatn tawa Jaejoong terdengar hingga keluar mobil. Sopir yang mengantar mereka ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

Saat ini Yesung tengah menikmati makan siangnya bersama Siwon dan Donhae. Sepertinya mereka baru saja mengikuti meeting dengan salah satu rekan bisnis Yesung.

"Aku dengar dia sudah kembali hyung," ujar Donghae.

"Siapa yang kembali?" Yesung tidak mengerti. Siwon hanya memperhatikan mereka.

"Kau pasti tahu siapa dia hyung. Bukankah kalian pernah memiliki hubungan sebelumnya." Donghae kini menikmati makanannya.

"Jika yang kau maksud dia, maka aku akan mengatakan kalau aku sudah melupakannya. Aku sudah memiliki orang yang sangat aku cintai sekarang. Dan aku tidak akan mengecewakan mereka karena orang itu." Yesung menatap tajam Donghae. Seolah menyalurkan perasaannya sat ini.

"Hyung, apa kau tidak ingin mengatakan pada Ryeowook tentang dia." Usul Siwon.

"Dia hanya bagian dari masa laluku Siwon-ah. Dan aku tidak hidup di masa lalu, aku hidup di masa depan. Dan masa depanku adalah Ryeowook dan anak-anakku." Ucap Yesung mantab. Dan memang benar kalau dirinya sudah melupakan semau tentang masa lalunya, dan dirinya merasa beruntung bertemu dengan Ryeowook yang menyadarkannya bahwa kehidupan itu terus berjalan dan dirinya tidak hidup di masa lalu. Donghae dan Siwon hanya bisa menatapnya, dan mereka akui kalau kehidupan Yesung sebelum bertemu dengan Ryeowook sangat kacau setelah ditinggalkan orang yang sangat dicintainya sepuluh tahun lalu. Dan mereka berterima kasih karena Ryeowook membuat senyuman Yesung kembali lagi.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu bagaimana dengan usulku yang kemarin hyung?" tanya Siwon mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Usul apa?" Yesung terlihat berpikir.

"Menjodohkan anakmu dengan anakku."

"MWO?" Donghae hampir menyembutkan minumannya saat mendengar penuturan Siwon. Yesung yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Memangnya Kibum sudah melahirkan?" tanya Donghae.

"Belum, sebentar lagi. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja. Jadi aku menuruhnya untuk mengambil cuti saja." Jawab Siwon.

"Hyung apa kau yakin akan mwnikahkan anakmu dengan anak kuda ini," sindir Donghae dan mengakibatkan dirinya mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Siwon.

"Aku belum memutuskannya, lagi pula hal juga harus dibicarakan dengan Ryeowook." Membuat tatapan memelas dari Siwon.

"Sudahlah Siwonie, jika memang Ryeong berjodoh dengan anakmu pasti kalian akan berbesan bukan,"

"Kalian ini, putriku bahkan belum bisa beicara dengan benar sudah membicarakan pernikahan," Yesung menggelengkan kepala. Dirinya memilih menjadi penengah diantara Siwon dan Donghae yang selalu saja tidak akur. Dan selanjutnya acara makan siang mereka dilanjutkan dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan tentang keluarga masing-masing.

Geun Young memasuki sebuah cafe yang dulu menjadi langganannya dan teman-temannya semasa sekolah dulu. Diedarkan kedua matanya memperhatikan sekeliling. Sepertinya cafe tersebut sedikit meubah tatanan dekorasinya. Lebih masuk lagi untuk mencari meja yang masih kosong, Geun Young masih terus memperhatikan sekeliling. Hingga tatapan matanya terfokus pada sebuah meja yang berisikan tiga orang namja yang sangat dikenalnya. Perlahan tapi pasti Geun Young mendekati meja tersebut. Setelah dekat dirinya memberanikan diri untuk buka suatra.

"Y-Yesung oppa,"

TBC

Reviewnya lumayan juga, berarti masih ada yang mau baca ff abal-abal Ryan ini.


	3. Chapter 3

**MY SLAVE MY LOVEMY FAMILY CH 3**

.

.

.

.

.

.

CAST:

KIM JONG WON

KIM RYEOWOOK

OTHERS

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING CHINGUUU

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung masih menatap lurus kedepan tanpa melirik seorang yeoja disampingnya sama sekali. Sementara sang yeoja masih menundukkan kepala belum memulai pembicaraan. Ingin rasanya dirinya memeluk Yesung saat ini, menyalurkan rasa rindu yang membuncah di hatinya. Tapi urung dilakukannya mengingat wajah Yesung yang terlihat sangat dingin padanya.

"Kenapa kau kembali," suara Yesung terkesan datar.

"O-oppa," yeoja itu Mon Geun Young terlihat mulai berkaca-kaca saat ini. Entah mengapa perasaannya mengakatakan kalau dirinya sudah kehilangan cinta Yesung saat ini.

"Untuk apa kau kembali, bukankah kau sudah mendapatkan cita-citamu," Yesung masih berkata datar. Entah apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Yang dipikirannya saat ini adalah Ryeowook. Bagaimana kalau istrinya itu tahu kalau mantan kekasih menurutnya itu kembali. Dia tidak ingin Ryeowooknya terluka sepertinya.

O-oppa maafkan aku," lirih Geun Young.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, anggap saja kita pernah memiliki hubungan apa-apa,"

DEG

Geun Young membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar perkataan Yesung barusan.

"A-apa mak-maksud oppa?" Geun Young terlihat bingung.

"Bukankah sudah jelas, kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa sekarang. Dan bukankah kau sendiri yang pergi dariku nona Moon Geun Young. Dan anda sendiri yang menjadikan hubungan ini berakhir dengan sendirinya," ucap Yesung dingin. Sepertinya Yesung memang sudah melupakan perasaannya pada Geun Young sekarang. Seteta liqiud bening menetes di pipi putih gadis tersebut.

"Jika tidak yang ingin dibicarakan lagi lebih baik aku pergi. Istri dan anakku sudah menunggu di rumah,"

JEDEEEEER

Seketika itu Geun Young membulatkan kaedua matanya.

"I-istri?" Geun Young tidak mengerti.

"Benar, istri. Dan aku sangat mencintainya." Yesung beranjak dari tempat tersebut meninggalkan Moon Geun Young dengan penyesalan yang mendalam.

"Apakah aku benar-benar sudah terlambat oppa?" Geun Young menatap punggung Yesung yang semakin menjauh. Air matanya kini semakin deras mengalir membasahi pipinya. Sepertinya Yesung memang sudah melupakan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang," Yesung memasuki rumahnya dengan lesu.

"Dadddddy," teriakan Ryeosung langsung menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Aigo princess daddy cantik sekali hari ini," Yesung menggendong tubuh mungil Ryeosung. Dikecupnya pipi gembul sang putri dengan gemas.

"Hali ini monnie membelikan Lyiong baju balu. Pita balu, tas balu, cepatu balu daddy," celoteh Ryeosung pada Yesung. Dan sudah kebiasaan Ryeosung yang selalu menceritakan apa saja yang dilakukannya seharian.

"Sepertinya putri daddy belanja banyak ne hari ini," dicubitnya hidung mungil Ryeosung. Entah mengapa rasa lelah Yesung selalu hilang begitu dirinya pulang dan bertemu dengan anak dan istrinya di rumah.

"Eumm, monnie juga membelikan mommy oleh-oleh buanyaaak cekali," kedua tangan Ryeosung terlihat merentang membuat lingkaran. Yesung yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu apa mommy sudah baikan?" tanya Yesung.

"Mommy cedang macan daddy di dapul." Tunjuk Ryeosung ke arah dapur.

"Monnie juga ada di dapul," tambah bocah manis itu.

"Monnie Ryeong belum pulang?" tanya Yesung yang dijawab anggukan oleh sang putri.

"Kalau begitu kita temui mereka ne," ajak Yesung yang kini berjalan kearah dapur. Kedua mata sipitnya melihat dua sosok orang yang sangat berharga untuknya tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Perlahan diturunkan sang putri dan menyuruh diam. Sepertinya Yesung ingin memberi sedikit kejutan untuk mereka. Perlahan Yesung menghampiri Ryeowook yang tengah berkutat dengan masakannya. Dan sepertinya Ryeowook juga tidak menyadari keberadaan Yesung di dekatnya.

CHUU

Ryeowook sedikit berjengit saat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh pipi kirinya. Sedikit meraba pipinya, dan merasakan sedikit basah disana. Ditengokkannya kepalanya untuk meihat sesuatu yang membuat pipinya basah.

CHUP

Ciuman itu tak terelakan lagi saat Ryeowook menengok ke samping kiri tepat dihadapan Yesung yang langsung menciumnya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat apa yang terjadi. Dengan reflek dipukulnya dada Yesung untuk menyudahi ciuman mereka saat ekor matanya me;lihat sang putri yang tengah memandang mereka dengan mata bulatnya.

"Hyung tidak lihat ada Ryeong eoh," kesal Ryeowook. Tapi sepertinya sang pelaku hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Tapi kau suka kan," goda Yesung.

BLUSH

Seketika wajah Ryeowook langsung merona mendengar godaan dari Yesung.

"Aigoo, uri Wookie malu eoh," Jaejoong ikut menggoda.

"Kenapa bibil mommy dimakan daddy?" pertanyaan polos meluncur dari mulut sang buah hati membuat kedua orang tuanya gelagapan. Pasalnya mereka jarang menunjukan kemesraan didepan sang putri.

"Itu bukan dimakan Ryeong baby, itu namanya ciuman," ujar Jaejoong tanpa dosa.

"umma," pekik Ryeowook.

"Hahahaha, ne ne," Jaejoong terkekeh melihatnya.

"Kau ini tidak kenal suamimu saja, masih untung dia hanya meciummu,-"

"Sudahlah umma, kau membuat Ryeowook semakin memerah," potong Yesung.

"Kau benar Sungie, lihatlah uri Ryeowook sudah memerah," tunjuk Jaejoong pada wajah Ryeowook. Sementara Ryeosung hanya menatap tidak mengerti orang dewasa di hadapannya. Untungnya kecerdasaan Ryeosung hanya barguna untuk belajar saja.

"Lebih aku selesaikan masakanku saja," kesal Ryewook dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Hyung lebih baik mandi, makan malam akan segera siap," ketus Ryeowook.

"Ne chagi," Yesung terlihat masih tertawa. Begitu melihat Yesung pergi Jaejoong mendekati Ryeowook. Sebelumnya Ryeosung sudah diberikan pada maid yang lewat.

"Wookie-ah, apa kau tahu kalau yeoja itu sudah kembalui,"

DEG

Kegiatan memasak Ryeowook terhenti setelah mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"A-apa maksud umma?" tanya Ryeowook tidak mengerti.

"Mantan kekasih Yesung,"

JEDEEER

Ryeowook serasa disambar petir mendengarnya, napasnya terlihat memburu saat ini. Rasa takut kehilangan Yesung kini menyeruak di hatinya. Apakah Yesung akan kembali pada orang itu?. Itulah pertanyaan yang ada di pikiran Ryeowook saat ini.

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak chagi, umma yakin kalau Yesung akan selalu mencintaimu dan anak kalian," Jaejoong seakan tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan sang menantu. Terlihat tatapan matanya kosong saat ini.

"Yakinlah, bahwa kau percaya pada Yesung," ucap Jaejoong.

"Ne umma," Ryeowook mengangguk perlahan. Apa suaminya itu sudah bertemu dengan orang itu, pikir Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Makan malam kali ini terlihat hening, hanya ada suara sendok yang beradu dengan piring. Bahkan kali ini Ryeosung makan dengan tenang. Padahal biasanya Ryeosung akan berceloteh apa saja pada mereka. Ryeowook terlihat tidak berselera untuk makan. Perkataan Jaejoong masih terngiang diingatannya saat ini.

'Apakah suaminya masih memiliki perasaan pada orang tersebut' batin Ryeowook.

"Umma sudah selesai, sebentar lagi appamu akan menjemput. Lebih baik selessaikan makan malam. Sudah waktunya Ryeong untuk tidur," Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya melangkah meninggalkan meja makan meninggalkan anak, menantu, dan cucunya. Bahkan kini Ryeowook terilhat pendiam membuat Yesung mengernyitkan dahi. Padahal sebelumnya Ryeowook terlihat tidak ada apa-apa. Apa mungkin perngaruh dari bayi yang dkandungnya. Pikir Yesung.

.

.

.

.

Yesung memasuki kamarnya dan Ryeowook setelah mengantar Jaejoong di depan. Diperhatuikannya sang istri yang terlihat berdiri di balkon kamar mereka. Perlahan Yesung melangkah menghampiri Ryeowook.

GREP

"Jangan terlalu sering terkena angin malam, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu dan bayi kita," Yesung mendekap Ryeowook dari belakang. Ryeowook yang merasakan pelukan dari Yesung kini menyamankan diri dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada Yesung. Mengirup aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh Yesung yang sangat disukainya sejak dulu.

"Hyung," panggil Ryeowook.

"Hmm," Yesung mengertkan pelukannya.

"Kata umma dia sudah kembali,"

DEG

Yesung terlihat diam mendengar ucapan Ryeowook barusan. Pikirannya kembali teringat pertemuannya dengan Moon Geun Young tadi siang.

"Apa yang akan hyung lakukan?" tanya Ryeowook tanpa melihat perubahan raut wajah Yesung yang menjadi tegang. Dirasakannya pelukan Yesung yang semakin erat padanya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Yesung atau bisa dibilang belum ada jawaban dari namja tersebut. Dirinya tengah melesakan kepalanya diceruk leher Ryeowook guna menghirup aroma tubuh Ryeowook.

"Apa kau mencintaiku Kim Ryeowook?" tanya Yesung. Dirasakannya Ryeowook yang kini menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Ne, aku mencintai Yesung. Sangat mencintai hyung," Ryeowook memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan sentuhan Yesung.

"Yang perlu kau tahu, hyung sangat mencintaimu melebihi nyawa hyung sendiri. Jadi apa pun yang terjadi percayalah pada hyung," Yesung sudah membalik tubuh Yesung untuk menghadapnya. Dan dapat Ryeowook lihat kini di mata Yesung hanya ada keyakinan dan cinta untuknya.

"Aku akan selalu percaya dengan apa yang akan hyung lakukan." Ryeowook mengusap pipi kiri Yesung.

"Berjanjilah pada hyung bahwa kau tidak akan meninggalkan hyung apa pun yang terjadi," Yesung menatap kedalam mata Ryeowook.

"Ne, aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan hyung apa pun yang terjadi," Ryeowook mengulas ssenyuman untuk menenangkan Yesung. Dirinya tahu kalau Yesung tengah meyakinkan diri dan dirinya bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada rumah tangga mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Geun Young memasuki rumahnya dengan gontai, tasnya terlihat diseretnya saat ini. Pikirannya terlihat kacau saat ini. Sahrusnya hari ini adalah hari bahagianya karena bertemu dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya. Tapi apa yang terjadi setelah itu itdk diperkirakannya. Yesung, orang yang masih dicintainya menolaknya setelah sepuluh tahun berpisah. Bahkan Yesung mengatakan kalau dirinya telah menikah dan memiliki seorang anak sekarang. Rasnya pupus sudah harapannya untuk kembali lagi pada Yesung. Bahkan Jaejoong yang dulu sangat mendukung hubungan mereka kini terlihat menolaknya. Sungguh dirinya tidak mengerti sekarang. Apakah sebegitu besarnya kesalahannya waktu membuat mereka menolaknya. Apakah keputusan yang diambilnya dulu adalah keputusan yang salah sehingga membuat orang yang sangat dicintainya kini membencinya, bahkan untuk betemu pun dirinya enggan.

"Youngie, kau sudah pulang?" seorang yeoja paruh baya menyapanya. Matanya menyipit saat melihat keadaan Geun Young yang sedikit kacau.

"Apa yang terjadi chagi, katakan pada umma," dihampirinya Geun Young untuk memastikan keadaan sang putri.

"Umma, dia membenciku umma." Rancau Geun Young. Sang umma terlihat kaget mendengar rancauan sang putri.

"Youngie, katakan pada umma, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Mrs. Moon sedikit mengguncah bahu Geun Young. Dilihatnya air mata Geun Young kini mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Aku terlambat umma, dia sudah mempunyai penggantiku," lirih Geun Young. Terlihat kini pandangannya kosong.

"Tenang sayang, kau pasti bisa menghadapi semua ini. Mungkin memang kalian tidak ditakdirkan bersama. Yakinlah bahwa kau akan menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaimu," Mrs. Moon coba menenangkan sang putri.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa melepaskan Yesung oppa begitu saja umma. Kami berjanji akan selalu bersama-sama selamanya." Mrs. Moon menatap Geun Young aneh.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Youngie?" Mrs. Moon tidak mengerti.

"Jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkan Yesung oppa, maka orang lain juga tidak bisa mendapatkan,"

"Youngie," Mrs. Moon melihat perubahan wajah sang putri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai-hai, Ryan balik lagi. Masih nunggu ff ini kah?

Kali Ryan sudah mulai ngasih konflik, tapi tenang aja, Cuma konflik kecil

Ryan tidak mau terlalu menyiksa rumah tangga Yewook.#tidakmaujadianakdurhaka#

Selamat menikmati.

The last give the review

Thank you


	4. Chapter 4

**MY SLAVE MAY LOVE MY FAMILY 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CAST:

KIM JONG WON

KIM RYEOWOOK

OTHERS

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Sorak-sorai para murid salah satu sekolah elit di Seoul mewakili seluruh sekolah lainnya saat ini. Pasalnya hari ini bertepatan dengan pengumuman leulusan untuk tingkat SMU. Mereka yang dinyatakan lulus terlihat sangat gembira sehingga membuat mereka saling memberikan selamat dan pelukan untuk teman-teman sereka satu sama lain. Seperti ysang dilakukan Yesung, Donghae, Siwon, Eunhyuk dan Geun Young. Mereka saling memberikan selamat satu sama lain atas kelulusan mereka. Apalagi Yesung dan Geun Young. Mereka saling berpelukan sangat erat seolah-olah mereka akan berpisah saat itu juga.**_

"_**hyung akhirnya kita bisa lulus bersama-sama," girang Donghae.**_

"_**Ne, akhirnya kita akan kuliah sesuai dengan yang kita inginkan," pekik Yesung yang masih memeluk Geun Young dari samping. Tapi tanpa disadari Yesung kini Geun Young tengah menundukkan wajahnya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini.**_

"_**Ne, kita akan mewujudkan cita-cita kita bersama," tambah Siwon.**_

"_**Sayangnya kau harus menunggu Snow Whitemu satu tahun lagi Siwon-ah," celetuk Eunhyuk disela-sela tawanya. Membuat Siwon menekuk wajahnya.**_

"_**Sudahlah Siwon-ah, satu tahun tidak akan lama. Bukankah kalian sudah tinggal bersama." Yesung mengingatkan.**_

"_**Kau benar juga hyung," angguk Siwon.**_

"_**Youngie, sebaiknya kau kuantar pulang ne," ajak Yesung saat memperhatikan sang kekasih hanya diam saja sejak tadi.**_

"_**Ne oppa," angguk Geun Young lemah. Sepertinya ada yang harus dia bicarakan dengan Yesung secepatnya sebelum semuanya terlambat.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dan disinilah mereka saat ini, di depan rumah Moon GeunYoung. Mereka masih terlihat diam tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu.**_

"_**Youngie," panggil Yesung saat menatap Geun Young yang saat ini tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya. Yesung tahu pasti ada yang ingin dibicarakan kekasihnya itu padanya.**_

"_**Chagi," Yesung memutar bahu Geun Young untuk menghadapnya. Terlihat kini Geun Young masih menundukkan wajahnya belum mau memandang wajah Yesung.**_

_**Yesung oppa," Geun Young memberanikan diri menatap mata sipit Yesung. Dimantapkannya hati untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin akan berpengaruh dengan hubungan mereka kedepannya setelah ini.**_

"_**Ne chagi, waeyo?" tanya Yesung lembut. Diusapnya surai panjang Geun Young sayang. Yesung tersenyum untuk menenang hati Geun Young yang dirasakannya sedikit bimbang.**_

"_**Ada apa hemm?" Geun Young kembali menundukkan wajahnya.**_

"_**Oppa tahu cita-citaku bukan?" Geun Young masih menundukkan kepalanya. Yesung mengerutkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan Geun Young barusan.**_

"_**Ne oppa tahu," jawab Yesung sembari tersenyum menatap wajah menunduk Geun Young.**_

"_**Oppa, sebenarnya aku-," Geun Young menjeda ucapannya untuk memantapkan hatinya untuk mengatakan pada Yesung.**_

"_**Hmm," Yesung masih menuggu perkataan Geun Young.**_

"_**sebenarnya aku-aku diterima di salah satu universitas di Inggris," Geun Young masih menundukkan kepalanya tidak ingin melihat wajah Yesung saat ini.**_

_**DEG**_

"_**A-apa ma-maksudmu Youngie?" tanya Yesung.**_

"_**Mian oppa, sebulan yang lalu kedua orang tuaku mengirimkan formulir pendaftaran ke beberapa universitas di Inggris. Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin akan diterima. Tapi satu minggu yang lalu mereka meneleponku dan memberitahuku kalau aku diterima di sana."Geun Young kini mencoba melihat ekspresi wajah Yesung saat ini. Namun sayangnya tidak ada ekspresi sama sekali disana. Wajah Yesung terlihat datar dan dingin.**_

"_**Apa kau akan meninggalkan aku Youngi?" nada bicara Yesung terdengar datar dan dingin.**_

"_**O-oppa," Geun Young masih memperhatikan wajah Yesung.**_

"_**Apa hanya disana cita-citamu bisa tercapai?" kali ini Yesung tidak menatap wajah kekasihnya itu.**_

"_**apa tidak bisa disini saja kau meraih cita-citamu itu. Bukankah di sini juga banyak universitas yang cukup bagus. Dan bukankah kita berjanji untuk selalu bersama-sama apa pun yang terjadi." Yesung kini menatap wajah Geun Young. Betapa tercengangnya Geun Young saat melihat wajah sedih Yesung.**_

"_**Oppa, ini hanya empat tahun dan kita akan kembali bersama-sama lagi. Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk menikah setelah kita selesai kuliah oppa," Geun Young mencoba meyakinkan Yesung tentang perasaannya.**_

"_**Tapi kenapa kau harus pergi," nada suara Yesung sedikit meninggi membuat Geun Young sedikit ketakutan.**_

"_**Kenapa Youngie, kenapa?" lirih Yesung membuat Geun Young berkaca-kaca.**_

"_**O-oppa," Geun Young hendak menyentuh bahu Yesung, namun tiba-tiba terhenti saat mendengar ucapaan Yesung selanjutnya.**_

"_**Baik, jika kau ingin pergi silahkan. Tapi hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini. Jika kau ingin meraih cita-citamu sebagai seorang perancang busana terkenal silahkan. Tapi aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi."**_

"_**Oppa kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini, apa dengan seperti ini semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Oppa, aku tidak bisa berpisah denganmu. Aku juga tidak ingin berpisah denganmu."**_

"_**Jika tidak ingin berpisah jangan pergi," potong Yesung.**_

'_**Ta-tapi oppa,"**_

"_**Jika memang itu keputusanmu lebih baik kita berpisah." Putus Yesung mutlak.**_

"_**O-oppa," Geun Young mulai meitikan air matanya.**_

"_**Silahkan keluar nona Moon Geun Young," Yesung membuka pintu secara otomatis membuat Geun terhenyak. Dengan perlahan dirinya keluar dari mobil Yesung. Setelah memastikan Geun Young keluar dari mobilnya, Yesung segera menamcap gas penuh dan meninggalkan Geun Young di depan rumahnya sendiri dengan perasaan hancur.**_

"_**O-oppa maafkan aku," tangis Geun Young akhirnya pecah saat itu juga. Disatu sisi dirinya sangat mencintai Yesung, namun disisi lain dirinya tidak ingin membuang kesempatannya untuk meraih cita-cita menjadi seorang perancang busana. Dirinya juga tahu kalau Yesung tidak suka ditinggalkan. Apalagi yang meninggalkannya orang-orang yang disayanginya. Geun Young dengan dontai memasuki rumahnya. Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti hatinya. Bimbang antara pergi atau bertahan disisi Yesung. Disatu sisi dirinya sangat mencintai Yesung dan Yesung juga sangat mencintainya. Namun, disisi yang lain dirinya tidak ingin mengorbankan cita-citanya yang sangat diinginkannya.**_

"_**Maafkan aku oppa, aku terpaksa melakukan ini," Geun Young menatap langit gelap malam itu. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Yesung berjalanm gontai memasuki rumahnya, terlihat Jaejoong yang tengah duduk membaca majalahnya kini memperhatikan tingkah putranya itu.**_

"_**Kau sudah pulang Sungie," sapa Jaejoong saat melihat Yesung yang terlihat menundudkkan kepalanya.**_

"_**Ne, umma," balas Yesung lemas. Membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi. Tidak biasanya anaknya itu bersikap seperti ini. Ditaruhnya majalah yang tadi dibacanya dan mengikuti Yesung menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Bahkan kini Jaejoong mengikuti Yesung masuk ke dalam kamarnya.**_

"_**Sungie, apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Jaejoong saat dirinya sudah mendudukan diri di samping tempat tidur bersebelahan dengan Yesung.**_

"_**Umma," Yesung masih menundukkan kepalanya.**_

"_**Hmm," Jaejoong menatap sang putra.**_

'_**Dia kan pergi umma, dia akan meninggalkanku. Dia tidak ingin bersamaku lagi," Yesung tiba-tiba saja menidurkan kepalanya di paha Jaejoong. Dan tak berapa lama Jaejoong merasakan basah di pahanya.**_

"_**Apa yang terjadi?" Jaejoong mengusap surai merah Yesung.**_

"_**Dia pegi umma, dia memutuskan melanjtukan sekolahnya ke luar negeri. Aku tidak ingin dia pergi. Tapi dia memilih untuk pergi." Yesung muali bercerita. Jaejoong mendengarkan dengan seksama. Dirinya tahu betul sifat Yesung. Dia sangat benci saat orang-orang meninggalkannya sendirian. Masih ingat jelas diingatannya saat sang ayah meninggal dan membuat Yesung yang sangat menyayangi sang kakek begitu terpuruk saat itu. Bahkan Yesung sampai mengurung diri di kamar berhari-hari. Sampai kehadirsn gadis yang bernama Moon Geun Young membuat Yesung kembali seperti semula. Menbaut Jaejoong bersyukur karena puttranya kembali tersenyum. Tapi sekarang, orang yang membuat Yesung tersenyum kembali itu memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan putranya. Entah apa yang akan Yesung lakukan sekarang, Jaejoong tidak berani membayangkannya saat ini. Terlalu takut kejadian saat kakek Yeusng meninga;l terulang kembali.**_

"_**Sungie, dengarkan umma," Jaejoong terus mengusap rambut Yesung untuk memberikan kenyamanan.**_

"_**Jika dia memang ingin pergi biarkan dia pergi. Suatu saat kau akan menemukan seseorang yang lebih darinya. Umma tahu kau sangat mencintainya. Tapi dia juga punya masa depannya sendiri." Jaejoong memperhatikan mata Yesung yang terpejam, entah itu tidur atau tidak yang pasti sekuat tenaga Jaejoong akan membantu putranya itu untuk tidak terpuruk kembali.**_

_**DRRRT DRRRT...**_

_**Jaejoong melihat ponsel Yesung berdering di atas meja. Diambilnya ponsel tersebut untuk melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan untuk puttranya itu.**_

_**From: Youngie chagi**_

_**Oppa, mianhae. Aku tidak bisa menyia=yiakann kesempatan ini. Aku akan pergi, tapi akau berjanji akan kembali untukmu oppa. Saat aku kembali nanti kita pasti akan kembali bersama-sama oppa.**_

_**Mianhae, tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Aku akan berangkat dua hari lagi. Tapi sebelum aku pergi, bisakah kita bertemu. Aku akan menunggu oppa di tempat biasa besok jam 3. Aku akan menunggumu oppa.**_

_**Jaejoong membaca pesan tersebut, diliriknya Yesung yang sudah terlelap di pangkuaannya saat ini. Jaejoong mewletakkan kembali ponsel Yesung di atas meja. Membenarkan letak tidur Yesung. Setelah memberikan kecupan tidur di kening Yesung, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kamar Yesung.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pagi itu Yesung yang terbangun dengan suasana hati yang kacau. Wajahnya terlihat suram kali ini. Kepalanya sedikit terasa pusing. Sekilas dilihatnya ponsel miliknya tergeletak diatas meja dan memriksa apakah ada pesan atau telepon yang masuk. Dan gerakan tangannya terhenti saat melihat sebuah pesan masuk yang sepertinya sudah dubaca. Dilihatnya nama seseorang yang sangat berarti untuknya kini ada diurutan paling atas di dafatr pesan. Segera dibacanya pesan tersebut. Namun, senyuman yang tadi sempat tersemat dibibir Yesung kini tiba-tiba menghilang begitu membaca pesan tersebut.**_

"_**Jadi kau tetap memilih pergi. Baiklah, itu keputusanmu, dan aku memiliki keputusan sendir." Nada bicara Yesung terdengar dingin. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini. Yang pasti hatinya saat ini benar-benar kini raut wajah Yesung terlihat sangar datar tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dan disinilah mereka berada kini, saling duduk berhadapan dengan Yesung yang kini menatap Geun Young dengan tatapan tajam dan dinginnya. Tidak ada lagi tatapan lembut yang biasa Yesung berikan untuknya.**_

"_**Apa lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Yesung. Kedua tangannya dilipat didepan dada.**_

"_**Oppa," Geun Young menatap wajah Yesung. Wajah itu terlihat berbeda. Wajah yang sangat dia kenali saat dirinya pertama kali bertemu dengan Yesung. Wajah dingin nan datar tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Geun Young tahu itu, wajah yang memperlihatkan kekecewaan pada dirinya.**_

"_**Kau sendiri yang memutuskannya bukan. Bahkan kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku sekarang. Tapi jika itu pilihanmu, silahkan pergi. Dan anggap semuanya tidak pernah terjadi." Ucap Yesung tajam.**_

"_**Oppa, aku berjanji akan kembali untukmu," Geun Young mulai menitikan air mata.**_

"_**Maaf, aku harus pergi," Yesung beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan Geun Young yang menatap punggung Yesung yang semakin menjauh. **_

"_**Oppa, aku berjanji akan kembali untukmu," lirih Geun Young. Sadarkah kau Moon Geun Young, kau sudah mengambil keputusan yang salah kali ini. Tidak tahukah kau bagi Yesung, orang yang sudah meninggalkannya tidak akan pernah diterima kembali oleh Yesung. Dan saat ini benang merah kalian akan benar-benar terputus sampai disini. Kau yang sudah memutuskan apa yang telah kau abmil. Maka terimalah apa yang akan kau hadapi.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Satu bulan telah berlalu, namun ada yang berubah dalam kehidupan Yesung semenjak dirinya dan Geun Young berpisah. Bahkan kini tidak ada lagi Yesung yang murah senyum. Yang ada hanya ada Yesung yang angkuh nan sombong. Namun yang pasti Yesung tidak pernah kehilangan sahabat-sahabatnya saat ini. Bahkan Siwon, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk selalu ada disisinya. Mereka tahu bagaimana perasaan Yesung saat ini. Dibalik sifatnya yang dingin, tersimpan luka yang teramat dalam di hati Yesung. mereka hanya bisa melihat Yesung namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Yesung terlihat menutup diri meski pun tidak untuk mereka. Hanya mereka yang Yesung punya dan hanya mereka yang akan selalu menemani Yesung apa pun yang terjadi. Namun, apa pun yang manusia rencanakan hanya Tuhan yang akan memutuskan bagaimana jalan hidup nmanusia itu sendiri.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Yesung akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di SM University bersama teman-temannya namun dengan jurusan yang berbeda. Yesung yang mengambil jurusan bisnis sama seperti Siwon, Donghae yang mengambil jurusaun musik, sedangkan Eunhyuk mengambil jurusan tari. Meski pun berbeda jurusan, mereka akan selalu meluangkan waktu untuk berkumpul bersama. Sama seperti saat ini, mereka tengah berkumpul di sebuah cafe yang biasa mereka kunjungi sepulang kuliah. Namun suasana kali ini tidak sama dengan waktu mereka sekolah dulu. Sekarang suasana yang mereka rasakan adalah ketenangan. Tidak ada lagi candaan-candaan yanga biasa merreka lontarkan satu sama lain. Tidak ada lagi canda tawa diantara mereka.**_

"_**Hyung," panggil Donghae. Yesung sepertinya masih tek menhiraukannya. Terlihat Yesung masih sibuk dengan buku yang dibacanya saat ini.**_

"_**Aku dengar Kibum akan masuk ke universitas kita tahu ini," Eunhyuk membuka topik pembicaraan untuk mencairkan suasana. Dan sepertinya sedikit berhasil saat melihat Yesung menutup bukunya.**_

"_**Ne, kebetulan juga sepupunya yang tinggal di Cina juga akan kuliah di sini." Jawab Siwon.**_

"_**Jinjja? Apa sepupunya seorang yeoja?" tanya Donghae antusias.**_

"_**Apa kau bilang?" Eunhyuk menatap tajam Donghae.**_

"_**Aniya Hyukkie chagi," Donghae salah tingkah.**_

"_**Tenang saja Hyukkie , sepupu Kibum seorang namja. Jadi jangan takut kalau-kalau ikanmu itu selingkuh." **_

"_**Bisakah kalian diam," ucap Yesung jengah melihat mereka. Dirinya baru saja akan melangkah namun tiba-tiba saja-**_

"_**AWAS!" terdengar sebuah teriakan hingga-**_

_**PRANG**_

_**Dan benturan tidak terelakan diantara mereka, suasana menjadi riuh seketika. Terlihat kini Yesung sudah basah terkena siraman jus dengan gelas ada di atas kepalanya saat ini. Ketiga sahabatnya hanya bisa menelah ludah sekarang, dan tinggal menunggu gunung meletus segera.**_

"_**KAU!" geram Yesung melihat seorang namja dihadapannya yang tak lain adalah pelaku penyiraman jus itu.**_

'_**Waaa, mianhae, mianhae," namja itu buru-buru meninta maaf atas kekacauan yang tidak sengaja dia buat.**_

"_**Apa dengan minta maaf semuanya akan beres HAH!" bentak Yesung mulai emosi.**_

"_**Apa dengan minta maaf pakaiannku akan bersih kembali HAH, JAWAB!" bentaknya membuat namja yang bertubuh mungil itu bergidik ngeri.**_

"_**tapi aku tidak sengaja, kenapa kau marah-marah. Jika kau minta aku bertanggung jawag, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku akan membersihkan bajumu yang kotor itu."namja tersebut tidak mau kalah.**_

"_**Hei, kau yang salah kenapa kau yang cerewet. Dasar tidak tahu sopan santun." Cecar Yesung, sepertinya emosinya mulai tersulut sekarang.**_

"_**Hei tuan, aku sudah meminta maaf dan sudah mau bertanggung jawab. Lalu maumu apa Hah," kini namja itu sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya.**_

"_**Sepertinya Yesung hyung punya lawan yang tidak mau kalah," bisik Donghae memperhatikan pertengkaran tersebut.**_

"_**Kau benar juga," angguk Eunhyuk.**_

"_**Ne," tambah Siwon. Mereka sepertinya belum ada niat untuk melerai mereka.**_

"_**Wonnie," sebuah panggilan menginterupsi mereka, terutama Siwon. Karena panggilan itu ditujukkan padanya.**_

"_**Bummie," Siwon terlihat sumringah karena melihat pujaan hatinya yang sudah satu minggu tidak bertemu.**_

"_**Waeyo?" tanya Kibum atau Bummie penasaran.**_

"_**Biasa, Yesung hyung," jawab Donghae enteng.**_

"_**memangnya ada dengan Yesung oppa? Apa dia ada masalah?" tanya Kibum lagi. Yeoja cantik itu mendudukkan diri disamping Siwon sang kekasih.**_

"_**Lihat saja sendiri," tunjuk Eunhyuk pada kerumuan orang di depan mereka. Kibum pun mengikuti arah telunjuk Eunhyuk dan membulatkan kedua mata bulatnya.**_

"_**Wookie!" pekik Kibum tidak percaya.**_

"_**kau mengenalnya Bummie?" Siwon terlihat curiga karena Kibum tidak pernah dekat dengan namja lain selaian mereka.**_

"_**Dia sepupu yang aku ceritakan itu Wonnie," Kibum beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri dua orang yang masih senang adu mulut itu.**_

"_**Yesung oppa, Wookie," panggil Kibum pada keduanya membuat mereka menoleh kearah Kibum.**_

"_**Bummie kau mengenalnya?" tanya Yesung dan namja yang dipanngil Wookie itu bersamaan. Namun mereka masih saling menatap tajam. Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak habis pikir melihat mereka yang bertengkar karena masalah sepele menurutnya.**_

"_**Apa lihat-lihat," bentak Wookie membuat Yesung kembali emosi.**_

"_**Sudah, kalian seperti anak kecil. Wookie, kau disuruh pulang ahjumma sekarang." Perintah Kibum. Yeoja yang terkenal dengan julukan Snow White itu jika marah akan menakutkan. Dan Yesung mengakuinya sampai sekarang.**_

"_**Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Katakan pada umma aku akan pulang jika urusanku dengan si kepala besar ini selesai," Wookie menunjuk hidung Yesung yang membuat Yesung sedikit geram.**_

"_**Jangan memanggilku kepala besar !" kesal Yesung kedua tangannya sudah mengepal. Jika tidak mengingat ini di tempat umum Yesung pasti sudah mengahjar namja yanga ada dihadapannya itu. Entah mengapa sejak kepergian Geun Young emosi Yesung mudah tersulut meski pun itu masalah sepele.**_

"_**Apa, mau memukul silahkan kalau mau memukul," Wookie yang tahu kalau Yesung kembali emosi kini menantang untuk memukulnya. Sepertinya namja itu tidak tahu siapa Yesung sebenarnya. Sementara itu Donghae, Siwon, dan Eunhyuk sudah berdiri untuk menahan mereka untuk berkelahi.**_

"_**KAU!" tangan Yesung yang mengepal sudah terangkat.**_

_**BUAGH**_

_**Tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan mendarat di wajah Wookie membuat namja kecil itu sedikit terhuyung kebelakang.**_

"_**OMO," Kibum membekap mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Tidak lagi, jangan sampai sepupunya itu berkelahi lagi sekarang.**_

"_**Hyung sudah hentikan," Siwon mencekal kedua tangan Yesung dari belakang, sementara itu Kibum menghampiri Wookie yang terlihat mengusap pipinya yang sedikit membiru.**_

"_**Ryeowook-ah gwenchana?" tanya Kibum cemas.**_

"_**Aish, pukulannya lumayan juga," ucap Ryeowook meremehkan.**_

"_**Kau," Yesung ingin menghajar Ryeowook lagi namun Siwon masih menahannya.**_

"_**sudahlah hyung," Donghae coba melerai mereka. Sementara Kibum sudah menyeret Ryeowook menjauh.**_

"_**Oppa kami pulang dulu," teriak Kibum yang sudah ada didekat pintu.**_

"_**Yak! Kau jangan melarikan diri begitu saja," teriak Yesung tidak terima melihat Kibum dan Ryeowook pergi.**_

"_**Sudahlah hyung, ini hanya masalah sepele kenapa dibesar-besarkan," ujar Siwon namun sepertinya Yesung masih tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu.**_

"_**Awas jika aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Akan kubalas dia," geram Yesung. dan tanpa mereka sadari, seutas benang merah tengah mengikat mereka saat ini tanpa mereka sadari.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Yak Tan Ryeowook darimana saja kau?" sebuat teriakan membahana di sebuah mansion. Membuat namja yang kini dipanggil Tan Ryeowook itu bergidik takut. Mendengar suaranya sudah membuat bulu kudunya merinding. Apalagi bertemu dengan pemilik suara tersebut. Bisa mati dia nanti.**_

"_**Mati kau Tan Ryeowook," Ryeowook membalik tubuhnya dan tepat dihadapannya seorang yeoja yang bisa dibilang masih terlihat muda itu berkacak pinggang. Ryeowook menelan ludahnya sekarang. Ryeowook bahkan sudah membayangkan neraka di depannya.**_

"_**Hai umma," Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya pada yeoja yang dipanggilnya umma itu.**_

"_**Kau berkelahi lagi," sembur sang umma.**_

"_**Hehehe, tidak juga umma," Ryeowook pura-pura tidak mengerti.**_

"_**jangan pura-pura! Bentak sang umma.**_

"_**Pipimu itu buktinya," tunjuk sang umma pada pipi Ryeowook yang terlihat lebam.**_

"_**ahjumma, sudahlah," Kibum datang menenangkan.**_

"_**Bummie, sepertinya pertunangan itu akan ahjumma," umma Ryeowook terlihat memijit kepalanya saat ini. Sudah cukup dirinya bersabar dengan kelakuan Ryeowook yang tidak pernah berubah.**_

"_**MWOOO, pertunangan. ANDWEEEE." Teriak Ryeowook tidak terima.**_

"_**Kau haru mau, jika tidak jangan harap kau akan melihat semua koleksi jerapah dan Winnie The Poohmu Tan Ryeowook," ancam sang umma dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Ryeowook menelah ludahnya sekarang, jika tidak menuruti sang umma yang mendapat julukan ibu tiri cinderella itu jangan harap dirinya akan melihat semua koleksinys besok.**_

"_**umma, kenapa harus bertunangan. Aku juga tidak mengenalnya sama sekali," rajuk Ryeowook.**_

"_**Tidak ada lagi penolakan Tan Ryeowook, dan malam ini kau akan bertemu dengan calon tunanganmu itu," perkataan final telah terucap membuat seorang Tan Ryeowook yang biasanya selalu membantah kini bungkam seribu kata. Tidak ada penolakan untuk kesekian kalinya.**_

"_**Dan jangan perlihatkan lebammu itu nanti malam. Kibummie bantu Ryeowook untuk bersiap-siap," titah umma Ryeowook pada Kibum membuat Ryeowook menatap Kibum tajam. Tapi sayangnya tidak berpengaruh pada Kibum sama sekali.**_

"_**Wookie, kajja," Kibum menyeret Ryeowook ke lantai atas tepatnya Kamar Ryeowook untuk mendandani Ryeowook untuk acara malam nanti. Ryeowook hanya menurut saja kali ini pasalnya ummanya yang bernama Kim Heechul itu tidak akan pernah merubah keyuptusan yang sudah diambilnya. Bahkan sang appa Tan Hangeng angkat tangan jika seorang Kim Heechul sudah memutuskan.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Sungie," Jaejoong memanggil Yesung saat melihat Yesung masuk ke dalam rumah.**_

"_**Hmm," Yesung hanya menggumam.**_

"_**Apa malam ini kau ada acara?" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat Yesung akan menaiki tangga.**_

"_**Ani," jawab Yesung singkat membuahkan senyuman di bibir merah Jaejoong.**_

"_**Kalau begitu kau ikut umma dan appa ne," Yesung mengernyitkan dahi mendengarnya. Jarang sekali orang tuanya mengajaknya pergi.**_

"_**aku sibuk," tolak Yesung membuat Jaejoong memudarkan senyumannya saat ini.**_

"_**Yesung-ah, sekali ini saja," mohon Jaejoong. Dirinya tahu kalau putranya itu sama keras kepalanya sama sepertinya. Dan lagi ditambah perubahan sikap Yesung satu tahun terakhir membuatnya merasa kehilangan Yesungnya yang dulu.**_

"_**Memangnya ada acara apa?" Yesung membalik tubuhnya dan seketika membuat Jaejoong membekap mulutnya.**_

"_**Ya Tuhan Yesung, kau kenapa sayang," Jaejoong menghampiri Yesung yang masih berdiri di bawah tangga. Dirinya begitu kaget melihat pakaian Yesung yang acak-acakan dan penuh dengan noda jus. Bahkan rambut Yesung terlihat lengket.**_

"_**Hanya insiden dengan orang gila," jawab Yesung kesal saat mengingat kejadian di cafe tadi.**_

" _**Ya sudah, sebaiknya kau segera membersihkan diri. Kita akan pergi jam 6 sore setelah appmu pulang," putus Jaejoong.**_

"_**Terserah kalian." Yesung menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Jaejoong memandang punggung Yesung dengan tatapan sendu. Bahkan kata-kata Yesung terdengar sedikit kasar. Jaejoong merasakan perubahan pada sang putra sejak masalah itu sepertinya enngan untuk mengungkitnya. Mungkin lebih baik Yesung tidak pernah diingatkan tentang masalah tersebut jika tidak ingin mendapatkan emosi Yesung yang meledak-ledak.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Yesung mengernyitkan dahi saat mobil Yunho memasuki gerbang besar dengan perkarangan tidak kalah luasnya dengan rumahnya saat ini. Pasalnya diriny belum pernah melihat rumah yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.**_

"_**Memangnya ini rumah siapa?" tanya Yesung langsung.**_

"_**Ini rumah teman lam umma dan appa," jawab jaejoong. Yesung hanya mengangguk mengerti.**_

"_**kajja kita turun, mereka pasti sudah menunggu," Yunho keluar dari mobil diikuti Jaejoong dan Yesung.**_

_**TING TONG**_

_**Yunho memencet bel rumah tersebut, menunggu sang pemilik rumah membuka pintu.**_

_**CEKLEK**_

"_**Kibummie," sapa Jaejoong. Yesung yang mendengar nama seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya kini mengangkat wajahnya yang sejak tadi menunduk.**_

"_**Ah, ahjumma dan ahjussi sudah datang," Kibum tersenyum pada Yunho dan Jaejoong.**_

"_**Hai Yesung oppa," sapa Kibum pada Yesung.**_

"_**Ne," sepertinya Yesung masih sedikit kesal pada Kibum karena kejadian tadi siang.**_

"_**Mari masuk, ahjussi dan ahjumma sudah menunggu," Kibum membuka pintu lebih lebar lagi agar mereka masuk.**_

"_**Joongie," girang Heechul saat melihat Jaejoong. Dirinya yang tadi berencana untuk memanggil Ryeowook diurungkannya saat melihat Jaejoong dan Yunho datang.**_

"_**Eonni," mereka kini saling berpelukan melepas rindu setelah hampir sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu.**_

"_**Aigoo, eonni tidak berubah ne," Jaejoong melepas pelukan mereka.**_

"_**Kau juga saeng," balas Heechul.**_

"_**Hai noona," Yunho melambaikan tangan pada Zheechul.**_

"_**Hai beruang," balas Heechul ketus. Membuat Yunho menekuk wajahnya. Pasalnya hanya Jaejoong yang boleh memanggil beruang.**_

"_**Apa dia putramu Joongie," tanya Heechul saat melihat Yesung yang hanya diam melihat interaksi mereka. Bahkan wajahnya terlihat sangat datar.**_

"_**Ne eonni, Sungie ini Tan Heechul sahabat umma," Jaejoong memperkenalkan Heechul pada Yesung.**_

"_**Anyeong ahjumma," singkat Yesung membuat jaejoong tersenyum tipis.**_

'_**Kalian sudah datang," sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka. Terlihat seorang namja yang hampir seumuran dengan Yunho tengah menuruni tangga.**_

"_**Anyeong hyung," sapa Yunho.**_

"_**Tidak usah terlalu formal begitu Yun," Yunho terlihat menggaruk tengkuknya.**_

"_**Hannie, mana anak itu?" tanya Heechul.**_

"_**kibum sedang membujuknya turun," jawab Hannie atau Tan Hankyung atau Hangeng suami Heechul.**_

"_**Kalau begitu kita ke meja makan saja sambil menunggu putraku," tawar Heechul pada keluarga Jaejoong.**_

"_**Baiklah eonni," dan mereka pun menuju meja makan yang kini sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam jenis makanan. Mereka memutuskan untuk memulai makan malam mereka sampai tiba-tiba-**_

"_**Mianhae aku terlambat," Ryeowook tiba-tiba mendudukkan diri di samping Yesung tanpa disadarinya. Heechul menatap tajam Ryeowook yang terlihat santai menanggapinya.**_

"_**Oenni, apa dia orangnya?" tanya Jaejoong antusias saat melihat Ryeowook.**_

"_**Ne, kau benar Jae," angguk Heechul.**_

"_**Astaga dia sangat manis," puji Jaejoong yang membuat Ryeowook salah tingkah. Karena sedikit terganggu, Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menengok kearah dimana Ryeowook berada. Dan seketika itu mata sipit Yesung melebar sempurna. Begitu pula dengan Ryeowook saat ini.**_

"_**MWOOO, KAU!" tunjuk satu sama lain membuat kedua orang tua mereka bertatapan bingung. Kedua mata mereka saling melotot.**_

"_**Sedang apa kau di rumahku?" bentak Ryeowook. Pasalnya Ryeowook masih tidak terima Yesung memukulnya hingga pipinya membiru lebam.**_

"_**Jadi ini rumahmu, kalau aku tahu aku tidak akan mau datang kemari," kesal Yesung.**_

"_**Apa kau sengaja mengikutiku hah," bentak Ryeowook lagi. Dia berpikir kalau dirinya akan lari dari tanggung jawab.**_

"_**Hei, aku kesini karena orang tuaku mengajakku kemari pendek," Yesung menoyor kepala Ryeowook. Tanpa mereka sadari, kini salah satu dari kedua orang tua mereka terlihat mulai memperlihatkan kekesalannya. Siap lagi kalau bukan Heechul. Lihatlah, kedua tangannya mengepal. Hangeng yang tahu aura sang istri kini berubah hanya bisa menelan ludahnya. Sudah pasti ibu tiri cinderella itu akan menampakan amarahnya.**_

"_**YAK KALIAN BERDUA DIAM ATAU KALIAN AKAN MERASAKAN AKIBATNYA SETELAH INI," teriak Heechul dengan amarahnya yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubn. Ryeowook yang mendengar teriakan sang ratu iblis langsung menelan ludahnya, bisa-bisa sebelum pagi dirinya sudah ada di neraka nantinya. Sementara Yesung hanya mendengus kesal namun tetap ikut diam. Jaejoong dan Yunho, mereka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagi mereka ini sudah sangatlah biasa mengingat mereka telah lama bersahabat dan tahu akan kebiasaan saru sama lain.**_

"_**Kita lanjutkan malkan malam ini," sepertinya Heechul sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya kali ini. Dan suasana makan malam kembali hening, tidak ada yang berani bersuara kali ini. Kibum yang duduk di samping Heechul terlihat sangat tenang menghadapi suasana seperti ini. Mungkin juga dirinya sudah biasa.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Makan malam telah usai, dan kini kedua keluarga tengah berbincang-bincang di ruang tengah. Sepertinya kedua pasang teman lama itu tengah asyik mengobrol hingga melupakan dua orang namja lainnya yang saat ini tengah adu deathglare.**_

_**Tiba-tiba Kibum muncul dengan nampan berisi minuman dan camilan untuk mereka. Jaejoong yang melihatnya tersenyum.**_

"_**Aku tidak menyangka kalau Kibum itu keponakanmu eonni. Padahal Kibum dan Sungie sangat akrab. Mereka sering bermain ke rumah." Ucap Jaejoong.**_

"_**Ne, sepertinya dunia ini memang sempit. Bahkan kedua putra kita juga sudah saling mengenal." Heechul melirik Yesung dan Ryeowook yang masih sibuk dengan urusan mereka.**_

"_**Ne, sepertinya begitu," tambah Yunho.**_

"_**Semoga saja rencana kita berhasil," tambah Heechul sambil terkikik membuat Yesung dan Ryeowook menatap kedua orang tua mereka.**_

"_**Apa maksud umma?" tanya Ryeowook dengan melirik sang umma tajam. Membuat Heechul terkikik melihatnya.**_

"_**Tenanglah Wookie chagi," Heechul mengibaskan telapak tangannya untuk meredam tawanya.**_

"_**Begini Ryeowook sayang," mulai Heechul. Wajahnya kini terlihat serius.**_

"_**Umma dan ummanya Yesung sepakat akan menjodohkan kalian berdua," ucap Heechul mantap.**_

_**BRUSSH**_

_**Ryeowook menyemburkan makanan yang tadi dikunyahnya saat ini.**_

"_**MWOYA?" Ryeowook membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar perkataan sang umma dan mendapatkan deathglare gartis dari heechul. Melihat itu Ryeowook menelan ludahnya.**_

'_**Sabar Tan Ryeowook, jangan sampai semua koleksimu musnah,' batin Ryeowook sedikit nelangsa.**_

"_**Apa maksud ahjumma?" Tanya Yesung tenang. Entah apa yang ada dipikrannya saat ini. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari jika kini Yesung tengah menyeringai.**_

"_**Begini, Yesungie. Kami ummamu dan ahjumma dulu pernah berencana untuk menjodohkan kedua anak kami untuk menyatukan dua keluarga ini." Tutur Heechul santai. Yesung menatap Jaejoong untuk meimnta kepastian dan mendapat anggukan dari sang umma.**_

"_**Jadi maksud ahjumma, kami sudah dijodohkan sebelum kami lahir," simpul Yesung.**_

"_**Tepat sekali," Heeschul tersenyum puas. Diliriknya putra manisnya yang terlihat kini berwajah suram.**_

"_**Dan satu lagi Sungie," interupsi Jaejoong membuat Yesung menoleh kearah Jaejoong.**_

"_**Kami memutuskan untuk memberikan kalian apartemen untuk kalian tinggali bersama mulai bulan depa. Bukankah Ryeowookie juga akan kuliah yang sama dengan Kibum." Tambah Jaejoong. Yesung menatap tajam Kibum yang tidak memperlihatkan reaksi apa-apa, wajah cantiknya terlihat datar-datar saja.**_

"_**Umma, kenapa harus tinggal bersama. Kenapa aku harus tinggal dengan kepala besar ini," Ryeowook mulai merajuk membuat Kibum sedikit terkikik melihatnya.**_

"_**Karena kami berencana untuk mendekatkan kalian. Agar kalian tidak merasa canggung lagi saat menikah." Jawab Heechul enteng.**_

""_**Tenang saja Ryeowookie, Sungie pasti akan menjagamu dengan baik. Jika ada apa-apa kau bisa bilang pada ahjumma atau ummamu," ucap Jaejoong menenangkan Ryeowook yang sepertinya enggan untuk bertunangan.**_

"_**Ta-tapi-"**_

"_**Tidak ada tapi-tapian Tan Ryeowook. Dan ingat kata-kata umma tadi. Umma tidak main-main kali ini," Ryeowook menelan ludahnya mendengar penuturan Ryeowook.**_

"_**Ne, umma," angguk Ryeowook pasrah. Sepertinya menolak pun kini tidak bisa. Dilhatnya Yesung sekilas membuatnya menggeram tanpa suara. Dapat dilihatnya Yesung kini tersenyum sinis padanya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Jadi namamu Tan Ryeowook," Yesung mengusap dagunya. Yesung tersenyum sinis mengingat nama itu.**_

"_**Lihat saja, akan kupastikan kau akan membatalkan pertunangan ini. Dan akan kupastikan aku akan membalasmu yang sudah membuatku mal;u," **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ryeowook terlihat tengah duduk di sebuah cafe. Sepertinya namja mungil itu tengah menunggu seseorang saat ini. Dapat kita lihat jika namja mungil itu terus memperhatikan jam yang melingkar di lengan kirinya. Sedikit memainkan minuman pesanannya yang sudah mulai mencair saat ini. Namun orang yang ditunggunya juga belum datang.**_

"_**Ryeowookie," sebuah suara sedikit menghentikan kegiatan Ryeowook saat ini. Tersenyyum saat melihat Jaejoong yang kini menghampirinya.**_

"_**Anyeong ahjumma," Ryeowook berdiri dari duduknya dan sedikit membungkukkan badan.**_

"_**Apa kau lama menunggu?" tanya Jaejoong setelah mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Ryeowook.**_

"_**Ah, aniya ahjumma," Ryeowook menggelengkan kepala sembari teresenyum.**_

"_**Maaf, tadi ahjumma ada sedikit urusan tadi." Tambah Jaejoong.**_

"_**Ryeowook-ah, ada yang ingin ahjumma katakan padamu tentang Yesung padamu," kini nada suara Jaejoong mulai serius membuat Ryeoswook sedikit menelan ludahnya.**_

"_**Ma-maksud ahjumma?" tanya Ryeeowook terbata.**_

"_**Sebentar lagi kalian akan tinggal bersama bukan? Ada hal-hal yang perlu kau tahu tentang anak ahjumma itu," Ryeowook menatap kedalam mata bulat Jaejoong. Terlihat jika pancaran mata itu memancarkan harapan padanya saat ini. Sepertinya ada sebuah luka yang tersimpan dalam pancaran mata itu. Membuat Ryeowook sedikit mengiba.**_

"_**Yesung sebenarnya tidak seperti itu. Dia dulu tidak mudah untuk emosi atau bisa dibilang dia selalu bisa mengontrol emosinya apa pun keadaannya. Dia juga bukan orang yang selalu suka mencari gara-gara dengan orang lain."Ryeowook mencoba mendengar dengan seksama.**_

"_**Namun semuanya berubah saat kematian kakek Yesung saat usianya delapan tahun. Dirinya menjadi anak yang tempramental dan mudah tersulut emosinya. Bahkan tak jarang dirinya akan bersikap dingin pada orang lain bahkan pada kami orang tuanya sendiri."**_

"_**Apa dia seperti itu sejak kakeknya meninggal?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.**_

"_**Itu berlangsung selama hampir tiga tahun sampai Yesung kedatangan seorang teman. Teman yeoja tepatnya. Gadis itu dengan cepatnya membuat Yesung kembali seperti sediakala. Menurut Yesung, jika orang yang disayanginya pergi maka orang itu sudah tidak membutuhkannya dan membuangnya begitu saja. saat kematian kakeknya, Yesung bahkan tidak memiliki ekspresi apa pun. Wajahnya terlihat dingin dan datar, tidak ada lagi senyuman di wajahnya. Sampai saat gadis itu membuat Yesung kami tersenyum kembali. Sampai satu tahun yang lalu-" Jaejoong menjeda kalimatnya.**_

"_**Apa yang terjadi satu tahun yang lalu?"**_

"_**Satu tahun yang lalu, gadis itu memutuskan untuk pergi. Padahal mereka tengah menjalin hubungan. Dan itu membuat Yesung terpuruk kala itu. Bahkan satu munggi kepergian gadis itu, tengah menjalin hubungan. Dan itu membuat Yesung terpuruk kala itu. Bahkan satu munggi kepergian gadis itu, Yesung sering pulang malam dalam keadaan mabuk. Bahkan tak jarang Yesung marah-marah tidak jelas." Jaejoong menatap Ryeowook.**_

"_**Ryeowook-ah, maukah kau berjanji satu hal pada ahjumma," Jaejoong menggenggam kedua tangan Ryeowook.**_

"_**Ahjumma," Ryeowook memandang kedua mata Jaejoong. Matanya itumemancarkan harapan padanya.**_

"_**Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkan Yesung apa pun yang terjadi,"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ryeowook memperhatikan wajah tidur Yesung saat ini, terlihat sangat damai menurutnya. Masih jelas dingatannya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu diaman dirinya tidak sengaja menyiramkan jus di kepala Yesung. membuat Yesung basah dan membuat Yesung marah-marah tidak jelas. Bahkan belum ada satu hari, mereka dipertemukan kembali saat pertemuan keluarga.

"Hyung, aku tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan Tuhan saat kita bertemu saat itu. Namun sepertinya pertemuan yang tidak menyenangkan itu membuat kita selalu bersama," Ryeowook menelusuri wajah Yesung. mata yang terpejam itu selalu memancarkan sianra hanya untuknya.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu hyung, apa pun yang terjadi aku akan selalu disismu," gumam Ryeowook.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karena pada minta masa lalu Yesung, akhirnya ryan putuskan untuk membuat flsahback saat Geun Young meninggalkan Yesung dan saat Karena pada minta masa lalu Yesung, akhirnya ryan putuskan untuk membuat flsahback saat Geun Young meninggalkan Yesung dan saat Yewook untuk pertama kali bertemu. Tapi untuk flashback masih berlanjut, mungkin ryan sisipkan disela-sela cerita masa sekarang.

Dan ini adalah tulisan terpanjang kedua setelah ff ryan yang satunya.

Gomawo buat yang sudah kasih saran dan kritik untuk ryan.

Hope you enjoy this story


	5. Chapter 5

**MY SLAVE MY LOVE MY FAMILY 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CAST:

KIM JONG WON

KIM RYEOWOOK

OTHERS

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook tengah sibuk di dapur pagi ini. Sepertinya hari ini dirinya akan disibukan dengan banyak kegiatan. Dari pembukaan restoran barunya. Menjemput Ryeosung di sekolah. Menghadiri meeting dengan beberapa klien. Untuk meeting sebenarnya dirinya tidak harus ikut mengingat kandungannya sudah menginjak usia empat bulan. Dan Yesung melarang Ryeowook terlalu banyak bekerja dan berpikir berat.

GREEP

Sebuah lengan tiba-tiba melingkar di perutnya saat ini. Ryeowook masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya karena dirinya tahu siapa pelaku pemelukan tiba-tiba itu.

"Hyung sudah mandi?" tanya Ryeowook tanpa melihat Yesung.

"Hmmm," gumam Yesung. terlihat kini Yesung tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Ryeowook. Ryeowook tampaknya tenang-tenang saja dengan kegiatan Yesung di lehernya saat ini.

"Hyung merindukanmu BabyWook,"Yesung sedikit menggigit kulit leher Ryeowook dan meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sana.

"Hyung, ingat kata dokter." Ryeowook mengingatkan membuat pergerakan tangan Yesung yang sudah masuk ke dalam celana Ryeowook terhenti seketika.

"Tapi ini sudah lama baby, apa kau tidak kasihan dengan adik kecilku ini. Dia sudah sangat merindukan rumahnya," Ryeowook terkekeh mendengarnya. Dirinya tahu betul jika selama hampir empat bulan ini suaminya begitu tersiksa setiap malam. Bahkan tak jarang dirinya mendengar suara desahan Yesung yang bermain solo di kamar mandi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dokter melarang mereka untuk melakukan hubungan badan selama tempat bulan. Dan itu tandanya sudah empat bulan ini Yesung bermain sendiri di kamar mandi setiap malam.

"Hyung tunggu sebentar lagi, jika dokter mengatakan boleh. Maka hyung bisa melakukan apa pun tapi harus hati-hati," Ryeowook membalik tubuhnya menghadap Yesung.

CHUP

Sebuah kecupan Ryeowook berikan pada bibir tipis Yesung.

"Kau yakin babyWook," Yesung meyakinkan.

"Ne," angguk Ryeowook dengan senyuman teduhnya. Dirinya juga sebenarnya merindukan sentuhan suaminya itu, namun selama kehamilannya belum menginjak lima bulan dokter melarang mereka untuk melakukan hubungan suami istri. Mengingat Ryeowook adalah seorang namja yang kondisi tubuhnya berbeda dengan wanita yang memang dipersiapkan untuk mengandung.

"Hah, baiklah hyung akan menunggu sampai waktunya tiba. Dan akan hyung pastikan babyWook ini akan menjadi tahanan kamar selama satu minggu," Yesung menyeringai.

"Mwooo, hyung ingin membunuhku dan baby eoh," Ryeowook membeo membuat Yesung terkekeh geli.

"Hyung hanya bercanda sayang. Mana mungkin hyung tega melukai baby," Yesung mengusap perut Ryeowook yang mulai membuncit.

"Jadi hyung hanya sayang pada baby, tidak sayang lagi dengan babyWook," terlihat kedua mata Ryeowook mulai berkaca-kaca.

'Oh tidak Kim Yesung, istrimu sedang hamil dan emosinya mudah sekali berubah-ubah. Jika kau salah mengucap neraka akibatnya,' batin Yesung menelan ludahnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu baby. Hyung juga sayang dengan babyWook." Yesung coba membujuk Ryeowook..

"Jadi hyung tidak sayanng baby," kali ini air mata Ryeowook mulai mengalir.

'Matilah kau Kim Yesung,'

"Hyung sayang babyWook dan juga baby. Jadi jangan menangis ne." Yesung mengusap air mata Ryeowook.

"Jinjja?" Ryeowook masih terisak.

"Ne," angguk Yesung membuat Ryeowook tersenyum tipis. Tapi tanpa Yesung sadar, Ryeowook kini tengah menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu hyung harus membuat sarapanb untukku, baby, dan baby Ryeong," ucap Ryeowook final. Membuat Yesung menelan ludahnya untuk kesekian kali.

"N-ne chagi," pasrah Yesung. Dan bisa dipastikan jika pagi ini dapur milik Ryeowook akan hancur sehancur-hancurnya. Pasalnya seorang Kim Yesung sejak dulu tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di dapur. Dan dipastikan bahwa kehamilan Ryeowook ini akan membuat Yesung sengsara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Geun Young pada seorang pria yang kini duduk dihadapannya.

"Ini," pria tersebut menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada Geun Young. Geun Young pun membuka amplop tersebut.

"Itu yang bisa aku dapat. Menurut informasi yang aku dapat dia adalah hoobae Kim Yesung saat kuliah dulu. Mereka dijodohkan saat istrinya itu baru masuk kuliah. Dan kebetulan juga kedua orang mereka dulu adalah sahabat saat masih sekolah dulu." Geun Young mendengar dengan seksama.

"Dan satu lagi yang harus anda tahu, yang menjadi istrinya adalah seorang namja sama seperti Kim Yesung."

"Mwo?" Geun Young tidak percaya dengan perkataan informannya tersebut.

"Ja-jadi maksudmu Yesung oppa seorang gay?" Geun Young memastikan.

"Entahlah, informasi yang aku dapat mereka menikah di Kanada enam tahun yang lalu. Dan sepertinya rumah tangganya baik-baik saja saat ini," ujar pria tersebut.

"Jika tidak yang ditanyakan lagi lebih baik aku pergi,' pria tersebut hendak bangun dari duduknya. Namun Geun Young menahannya.

"Apa kau bisa cari tahu siapa orang itu," Geun Young masih memperhatikan foto-foto yang ada ditangannya saat ini.

"Maaf, aku hanya bisa membantumu sampai disini. Selebihnya aku tidak bisa membantu, karena keluarga yang sedang kau cari tahu itu adalah salah satu keluarga yang cukup berpengaruh di Korea." Pria tersebut meninggalkan Geun Young yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Oppa, sejauh itukah kau berubah?" Geun Young masih memandang foto-foto Yesung bersama seorang namja yang dia ketahui sebagai istri Yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'

"MOMMYYYY," Ryeosung terlihat berlari saat melihat Ryeowook yang berdiri di depan sekolahnya saat ini. Ryeowook sudah berjanji untuk menjemput putrinya itu karena hari ini mereka akan pergi bersama Jaejoong menghadiri pembukaan salah satu cabang restorannya. Hanya Jaejoong saja yang bisa ikut menghadirinya karena kedua orang tua Ryeowook sedang ada di Perancis saat ini.

"Aigoo putri mommy sepertinya senang sekali hari ini," Ryeowook sedikit berjongkok untuk menyambut pelukan sang putri.

"Emm, kalena hali ini Lyeong jadi pelgi cama mommy cama monnie," ucap Ryeosung girang.

"Ryeong senang eoh," Ryeowook kini menggendong tubuh mungil sang putri menuju mobilnya. Terlihat So ahjussi supir mereka sudah menunggu.

"Mommy Lyeong mau tulun," Ryeosung terlihat merosot dari gendonga Ryeowook.

"Kenapa mau turun baby?" tanya Ryeowook heran. Pasalnya putrinya itu sangat suka jika Ryeowook menggendongnya.

"Nanti kalau mommy gendong Lyeong dedek bayinya tidak bica napas. Nanti dedek bayinya cecak di dalam mommy," aigoo, sepertinya uri Ryeosung sangat menyayangi adiknya rupanya. Mendengar itu membuat Ryeowook mengulum senyuman.

"Ryeong sudah tidak sabarnya menunggu dedek bayinya keluar," Ryeowook kini menggandeng Ryeosung menuju mobilnya.

"Emm," angguk Ryeosung semangat. Ryeowook kini malah mengcak rambut sang putri.

"Kajja, halmoni sudah menuggu di sana," Ryeowook menuntun Ryeosung masuk kedalam mobil dan setelahnya dirinya juga masuk kedalam mobil karena sepertinya dirinya sudah sedikit terlambat.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana ramai terlihat di sebuah gedung yang tidak terlalu mewah. Beberapa media terlihat sudah menunggu untuk meliput pembukaan sebuah restoran yang sudah dikenal di seluru Korea. Mungkin ini salah satu cabang dari beberapa cabang yang sudah dibuka oleh sang pemilik. Namun, setiap kali cabang restoran itu dibuka pasti akan ramai. Beberaapa tamu undangan juga sudah mulai berdatangan, hanya menunggu kedatangan san pemilik yang akan melakukan pemotongan pita.

Tak berapa lama sebuah mobil memasuki area parkir restoran tersebut membuat beberapa wartawan mengambil beberapa foto. Dan tak berapa lama terlihat Ryeowook keluar dengan perlahan dari mobil dengan Ryeosung digandengannya membuat mereka langsung menjadi sorotan media saat ini. Bahkan beberapa wartawan juga mengambil foto Ryeosung yang mereka ketahui sebagai putri Ryeowook tanpa ada yang tahu jika Ryeowooklah yang melahirkannya.

JEPRET JEPRET

Terdengar suara bilzt kamera yang tengah mengambil gambar prosesi pemotongan pita sehingga secara resmi restoran itu telah dibuka. Beberapa pelayan mulai melayani para tamu undangan dan calon pelanggan restoran tersebut. Bahkan terlihat juga Ryeowook mengambil bagian dalam melayani mereka. Tak jarang dirinya mengajak para tamunya mengobrol atau pun hanya menyapa. Bahkan ada pelanggan yang merasa puas dengan pelayanan retoran tersebut membuat Ryeowook tersenyum bangga. Setidaknya dirinya puas dengan hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini. Bahkan sejak dirinya membuka restora pertama kali tujuh tahun yang lalau sampai sekarang dirinya tidak pernah meminta bantuan orang tuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wookie-ah, sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu. Lihat, keringatmu deras sekali." Suruh Jaejoong saat melihat Ryeowook masih mondar-mandir di restoran. Sebagai mertua yang baik dirinya selalu mengingatkan sang menantu untuk istirahat jika sudah benar-benar lelah. Apa lagi sekarang Ryeowook tengah mengandung cucu keduanya. Jadi dirinya akan ekstra hati-hati menjaga menantu kesayangannya itu.

"Ne, umma." Ryeowook mendudukan diri di samping Ryeosung yang terlihat sibuk dengan makanannya saat ini. Maklumlah, ini sudah hampir mendekati makan malam.

"Mommy aa," Ryeosung terlihat menyuapi Ryeowook sepotong kue.

"gomawo chagi," ucap Ryeowook disela kunyahannya.

"Mommy halus makan yang banyak bial dedek bayinya endut," celoteh Ryeosung membuat Jaejoong dan Ryeowook terkekeh. Ucapan ryeosung memang kadang tidak bisa diprediksi.

"Ryeong ingin yeodongsaeng atau namdongsaeng?" tanya Jaejoong mengusap rambut sang cucu.

"Emm, Lyeong mau yeodongsaeng bial bica main cama Lyeong monnie," jawab Ryeosung dengan pose berpikirnya yang lucu. Jari telunjuknya dia tempelkan didagu seperti orang dewasa saja. Jaejoong hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban dari sang cucu. Cucunya itu memang sangat pintar. Tidak heran diusianya yang belum lima tahun pikirannya banyak berkembang.

"Sepertinya kalian serius sekali," sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereksa.

"DADDYYYYY," girang Ryeosung saat melihat Yesung.

"Aigoo princessnya daddy," Yesung mengcup kedua pipi gembul Ryeosung. Yesung segera memangku Ryeosung.

"Hyung, biarkan Ryeong makan dulu," omel Ryeowook saat melihat makan Ryeosung sedikit terganggu karena ulah sang daddy.

"Aigoo, babyWook kesal rupanya," goda Yesung membuat Jajeoong menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkat anaknya itu.

"Umma, menghinaplah di rumah, bukankah appa sedang pergi ke Busan." Tawar Yesung.

"Tidak biasanya appa pergi tanpa umma," heran Ryeowook.

"Appa mendadak ada urusan di Busan. Jadi tidak sempat memberitahu umma Wookie," jawab Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu umma menginap saja di rumah, bukankah besok akhir pekan." Tawar Ryeowook.

"Baiklah, dari pada umma sendirian di rumah, lebih baik umma menemani cucu umma yang cantik ini." Jaejoong menyubit pipi Ryeosung gemas.

"monnie nanti tidur cama Lyeong ne," ajak Ryeosung.

"Ne chagi, apa pun untuk cucu monnie yang cantik ini,"

"Yeeeaay," girang Ryeosung.

Mereka pun melanjutkan acara amakan mereka yang sempat terganggu karena kedatangan Yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung," Ryeowook mengusap pipi Yesung yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"Hmm," gumam Yesung yang kini malah memandang wajah sang istri. Keduanya kini tengah berbaring di tempat tidur saling berhadapan.

"Apa hyung bahagia?" pertanyaan Ryeowook terdengar sedikit ambigu membuat Yesung mengernyitkan dahi.

"Wooki-ah," yesung memejamkan mata sejenak.

"Hmm," gumam Ryeowook.

"Kau tahu, saat kita bertemu pertama kali kau sudah membuatku malu di depan orang banyak," Ryeowook sedikit terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Ne, aku sangat itu hyung,"

"Entah saat itu aku sedang sial atau apa, malamnya kita bertemu kembali dalan suasana yang bisa dibilang sangat aneh." Ryeowook mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"meski pun awal pertemuan kita penuh dengan pertengkaran, tapi satu hal yang membuat hyung sangat mencintaimu." Yesung menatap kedua mata Ryeowoook. Ryeowook juga melihat kedua mata kecil Yesung. dapat mereka lihat jika di mata kedua terlihat bayangan keduanya.

"Dulu, saat umma mengatakan jika aku akan dijodohkan dengan seorang namja awalnya aku menolak. Karena kupikir aku namja normal. Sampai umma memberitahuku jika aku hanya bisa dihamili dan tidak bisa mneghamili seorang yeoja. Dan saat itu sadar, jika aku hanya akan bisa berhubungan dengan nemja sama sepertiku."tutur Ryeowook.

"tapi berjalannya waktu, aku menerima takdirku. Dan takdir itulah yang mempertemukan kita," Ryeowook tersenyum memandang wajah Yesung dan dibalas senyuman pula oleh Yesung.

"Saranghae Kim Ryeowook," ucap Yesung mantap.

"Nado saranghae hyung," balas Ryeowook. Wajah Yesung kini terlihat mendekati wajah ryeowook. Mengerti akan maksud Yesung, Ryeowook pun memejamkan kedua matanya saat merasakan bibir tipis Yesung menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut. Kecupan-kecupan lembut Yesung berikan untuk menyalurkan rasa cintanya pada seorang Kim Ryeowook. Ryeowook pun membalas ciuman Yesung, bahkan kini ciuman mereka mulai menuntut. Tangan Yesung mulai menelusup kedalam piyama Ryeowook. Dirabanya punggung kecil milik Ryeowook membuat Ryeowook melenguh disela ciumannya saat ini.

"Hyungh," lenguh Ryeowook saat merasakan jemari Yesung mengusap perutnya dengan perlahan. Bahkan Ryeowook tidak sadar jika kini kancing sudah terlepas semua.

CHUP

Yesung mengecup perut buncit Ryeowook.

"Daddy akan mengunjungimu baby," Ryeowook dapat melihat seringai tercetak di bibir Yesung. membuat Ryeowook menelan ludahnya banyak-banyak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah...hyung...faster..." Ryeowook terlihat menengadahkan kepalanya saat merasakan sensasi nikmat di tubuhny yng kini tengah dimanja oleh Yesung. bahkan kini Yesung tengah sibuk menyodok single hole

"Ini nikmat baby..." desah Yesung yang kini tangan sibuk mengocok junior Ryeowook yang sudah mengeluarkan precum.

"hyungh... pelan...hah...pelanh... babyh." Ryeowook mengingatkan.

"Kau tenang saja Wook-ah," Yesung sedikit memelankan sodokannya pada hole Ryeowook. Dirinya juga tidak ingin melukai janin yang ada di rahim Ryeowook.

"Mmmmph...mmphh," Yesung melumat bibir Ryeowook yang sudah membengkak karena ciumannya yang tidak pernah berhenti.

"Nggh...disanah..hyungh..." Ryeowook merasakan Yesung menyentuh spotnya membuat Ryeowook seakan-akan melayang saat ini.

Yesung masih sibuk menyodokan juniornya pada hole Ryeowook saat merasakan juniornya mulai membesar di dalam hole Ryeowook. Sementara tangannya juga merasakan junior Ryeowook mulai berkedut menandakan jika istrinya itu akan segera keluar. Tanpa pikir panjang Yesung segera menutup lubang junior Ryeowook yang membuahkan protesan dari Ryeowook.

"Hyungh jangan ditutup," terlihat Ryeowook sedikit tersiksa karena tidak bisa menuntaskan klimakskan karena tertahan oleh jari Yesung.

"bersama chagi," Yesung terlihat mempercepat sodokannya karena dirinya juga merasakan akan klimaks.

CROOT

Ryeowook menyemburkan cairannya membasahi perutnya dan juga Yesung. sedangkan Yesung mengeluarkan di dalam hole Ryeowook.

Napas keduanya terlihat terengah-engah saat ini. Karena kehamilannya membuat Ryeowook mudah lelah, bahkan Yesung biasanya akan melakukan lebih dari dua ronde hanya akan melakukan satu ronde saja. mengingat Ryeowook yang tidak boleh terlalu lelah.

"tidurlah chagi," Yesung mengusap kening Ryeowook yang basa oleh keringat. Dipejamkan kedua matanya merasakan usapan Yesung di keningnya yang kini beralih pada kedua pipinya saat ini.

"Hmmm," Ryeowook hanya mengangguk, tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah kali ini. Pelahan dipejamkan kedua matanya saat merasakan belaian lembut Yesung. Bahkan Ryeowook mendengar Yesung tengah menyanyikan lulaby untuknya. Kebiasaannya setiap kali mereka melakukan hubungan suami istri.

"Saranghae hyung," perlahan terdengar dengkuran dari bibir Ryeowook.

"Nado saranghae Wookie-ah," Yesung terkekeh saat melihat wajah tidur Ryeowook. Sungguh lucu menurutnya. Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh polos Ryeowook tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka. Lebih baik seperti ini dari pada dirinya bermain solo di kamar mandi.

"Jaljayo cahgi, jaljayo baby," Yesung mengusap perut Ryeowook. Dan setelahnya dirinya menyusul sang istri ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu Geun Young memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Yesung sekali lagi untuk memastikan apa yang dia dengar dari orang suruhannya waktu itu. Dirinya masih belum bisa percaya jika kini Yesung berubah haluan menjadi penyuka sesama jenis.

"Yeeeeaay daddy," Geun Young melihat seorang gadis kecil tengah berlari melewatinya saat ini. Tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah gadis kecil dihadapannya saat ini. Jika saja dulu dirinya tidak egois dan tidak meninggalkan Yesung waktu itu. Mungkin saat ini mereka sudah memiliki putri semanis gadis kecil itu. Tapi setelahnya Geun Young merubah wajahnya menjadi sendu, mengingat Yesung terlihat sangat membencinya sekarang.

Ryeong, jangan lari-lari," Geun Young menahan napasnya saat ini. Tubuhnya serasa membeku saat mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Perlahan dibalik tubuhnya untuk memastikan pemilik suara tersebut.

"Ahjumma," lirih Geun Young saat melihat yeoja yang sangat dikenalnya kini tengah berjalan dengan seorang namja yang diketahuinya sebagai istri Yesung.

"Moon Geun Young," Jaejoong melirik kearah Ryeowook yang kini terdiam menatap Geun Young.

'Dia gadis yang cukup cantik,' batin Ryeowook. Sebagai seorang namja dirinya mengkui jika wanita yang ada dihadapannya cukup cantik untuk seorang wanita berkelas.

"Anyeong," Geun Young menghampiri Jaejoong dan Ryeowook yang masih berdiri.

"Ah, ne anyeong," balas Jaejoong sedikit kaku. Masih diliriknya sang menantu yang sepertinya masih memperhatiakn wanita dihadapan mereka.

"Ahjumma juga kemari?" Geun Young coba untuk melunakan Jaejoong.

"Ne, kebetulan juga aku mengantar ISTRI Yesung," Jaejoong sedikit memberikan penekananya pada kata istri. Membuat Geun Young tersenyum kecut saat ini.

"Anyeong," Ryeowook menyapa Geun Young, sedikit berbasa-basi. Mengingat wanita yang ada di hadapannya saat ini salah satu orang yang terdekat dengan suaminya.

"Anyeong," balas Geun Young.

"Ada apa nona Moon kemari?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit penasaran melihat mantan kekasih suaminya itu ada di kantor suaminya.

"Ah, itu. Aku tadi tidak sengaja lewat sini. Jadi aku mampir untuk bertemu Yesung oppa. Sekalian mengajaknya makan siang mungkin," Ryeowook hanya bisa diam mendengar jawaban Geun Young.

"Oh, begitu. Sayangnya hari ini Yesung akan makan siang bersama kami," balas jaejoong ketus. Dirinya tidak suka jika Geun Young kembali mengusik kehidupan Yesung yang sudah bahagia. Geun Young hanya bisa menunduk mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Sebenci itukah Jaejoong padanya.

"MOMMYYYYY," tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari arah samping membuat mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Geun Young membulatkan kedua matanya saat melihat Yesung tengah menggendong gadis kecil yang tadi dilihatnya berlari.

"Mommy," Ryeosung terlihat tengah bergelayutan di leher Yesung saat ini.

"Hyung," Ryeowook tersenyum saat Yesung menghampirinya.

"Sudah lama menunggu,"

CHUP

Yesung mengecup kening Ryeowook tanpa menyadari keberadaan Moon Geun Young diantara mereka.

"Yesung oppa," panggil Geun Young ragu. Tapi sepertinya panggilannya sedikit berhasil. Dan kini Yesung menoleh kearahnya. Sedikit tersenyum karena sepertinya Yesung tidak mengacuhkannya.

"Oh, Geun Young. Ada apa kemari?" tanya Yesung yang terlihat biasa saja.

"A-aku tidak sengaja lewat jadi aku mampir untuk bertemu oppa." Jawab Geun Young.

"Oh, begitu." Geun Young memperhatikan wajah Yesung yang terlihat biasa saja padanya tersenyum kecut.

"Monnie, Lyeong lapal," Geun Young memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis kecil di gendongan Yesung yang terlihat mulai merengek.

"Ryeong, sini ikut mommy," Ryeowook menengadahkan kedua tangannya untuk mengambil alih Ryeosung. Dan dituruti oleh sang putri.

"Apa nona Moon mau ikut kami untuk makan siang?" tawar Ryeowook yang terlihat tersenyum. Geun Young hanya bisa diam mendengarnya, apalagi saat ini dirinya merasakan tatapan yang tidak menyenangkan dari Jaejoong dan Yesung.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Geun Young ragu.

"Tidak perlu takut seperti itu, kita hanya makan siang biasa bukan. Lagi pula sepertinya Ryeosung sudah sangat lapar," tutur Ryeowook sembari mengusap rambut Ryeosung yang terlihat masih merajuk.

"Hyung, kajja aku tidak ingin Ryeosung terus merengek. Ayo umma," Ryeowook terlihat menggenggam tangan Yesung membuat Yesung tersenyum tipis dibuatnya. Tanpa menyadari tatapan Geun Young pada mereka.

"sebaiknya kita menyusul mereka," Jaejoong terlihat mulai mengikuti Yewook yang sudah meninggalkan mereka. Geun Young hanya bisa terpaku di tempat melihat interaksi keduanya. Keduanya terlihat sangat bahagia menurutnya. Apakah dia tega merusak kebahagian Yesung sekarang. Bahkan dapat dilihatnya kini Yesung lebih terlihat sangat bahagia dengan keluarganya yang sekarang. Tapi, kadang cinta bisa membutakan mata hati seseorang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah acara makan siang dengan tamu tak diduga, Yesung memilih untuk tidak kembali ke kantor. Karena dirinya tahu perasaan Ryeowook saat ini. Bertemu dengan mantan suaminya membuatnya yang sejak tadi ceria kini terlihat murung begitu mereka sampai di rumah.

"Wookie-ah," panggil Yesung saat melihat Ryeowook tengah membaca di ruang tengah. Untungnya saat ini adalah jam tidur Ryeosung.

"Hmm, waeyo hyung?" Ryeowook menatap Yesung penuh tanya.

"Aku tahy yang kau rasakan saat ini." Yesung mendudukan diri di samping sang istri. Mendengar itu Ryeowook hanya tersenyum tiga jari saja.

"Jika hyung bertanya bagaimana perasaanku saat ini aku kujawab." Ryeowook menatap kedalam mata Yesung. bahkan kini yang dilihat Ryeowook dimata Yesung adalah dirinya.

""sejujurnya saat tahu jika dia adalah mantan kekasih hyung dulu aku sempat kesal." Yesung mencoba mendengarkan curahan hati Ryeowook.

"Tapi satu hal selalu kuingat adalah, hyung adalah suamiku sekarang. Bahkan sampai kita meninggal kita akan tetap menjadi suami istri. Aku sudah berjanji akan selalu mencintai dan selalu bersama hyung apa pun yang terjadi. jadi, jangan pernah mengecewakanku," Ryeowook tersenyum tulus pada Yesung membuahkan kelegaan di hati Yesung.

"Hyung berjanji akan selalu memegang kepercayaan yang sudah ku berikan chagi," janji Yesung.

"Aku tahu hyung," angguk Ryeowook. Ryeowook tahu jika dirinya sudah memenangkan hati Yesung sejak mereka menyatakan perasaan masing-masing tujuh tahun yang lalu. Bahkan dirinya terlalu gigih untuk selalu ada di sisi Yesung meski pun Ryeowook tahu jika dirinya sudah memenangkan hati Yesung sejak mereka menyatakan perasaan masing-masing tujuh tahun yang lalu. Bahkan dirinya terlalu gigih untuk selalu ada di sisi Yesung meski pun Yesung sering menghina atau pun memarahinya. Tapi sekarang, Yesunglah yang selalu mengucapkan kata cinta untuk Ryeowook. Mungkin memang benar Yesung sudah melupakan cintanya yang dulu dan menggantikan dengan cinta dan lembaran yang baru dengan Ryeowook. Namun, kadang masa lalu tidak akan pernah bisa dibuang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Geun Young menatap bangunan di hadapannya saat ini. Rumah Yesung. diperhatikan keadaan rumah yang terbilang asri tersebut. Terlihat juga kegiatan orang-orang yang kini tengah diperhatikannya saat ini. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca menahan air matanya menetes.

"Oppa, apa kau sangat bahagia bersamanya?" lirih Geun Young. Di remasnya setir mobil untuk menyalurkan emosinya.

"Apa oppa tidak memikirkan perasaanku sekarang oppa. Disini sakit oppa." Air mata Geun Young kini mulai menetes tanpa bisa dibendung lagi. Tapi sadarkah Geun Young, orang yang sudah membuat Yesung seperti sekarang adalah dirinya. Jika dulu dirinya tidak memilih melanjutkan kuliahnya keluar negeri dan meninggalkan Yesung, mungkin sekarang dirinya masih bisa bersama dengan Yesung. masih dilihatnya Yesung dan keluarganya tengah bersenda gurau satu sama lain. Bahkan terlihat gadis kecil yang diketahui bernama Ryeosung terlihat sangat bahagia saat Yesung menggodanya. Diremasnya dada kirinya yang terasa nyeri.

"Tidak, Yesung oppa bilang hanya mencintaiku. Dia hanya mencintaiku," nada bicara Geun Young tiba-tiba berubah. Terdengar sangat datar dan dingin. Kilatan matanya terlihat tajam kali ini. Tidak ada lagi tatapan sendu atau pun tetesan air mata yang tai mengalir di pipinya. Bahkan air matanya dihapus dengan kasar saat ini.

"Hahaha, aku pastikan Yesung oppa akan kembali padaku," terdengar tawa aneh dari bibir Geun Young. Tawa getir saat cinta yang diharapkannya tidak pernah kembali. Tawa aneh yang menandakan betapa sakitnya hatinya saat ini. Dengan perasaan hancur, Geun Young mengemudi mobilnya meninggalkan daerah tersebut. Mungkin bisa dibilang kondisi Geun Young sedikit labil karena tidak bisa menerima kenyataan jika Yesung sudah memilih orang lain. Dirinya merasa jika Yesung masih memberikan kesempatan untuknya jika dirinya kembali. Tapi nyatanya tidak sesuai dengan angan-angannya dulu. Bahkan saat ini Yesung sudah tidak mau bertemu dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga, Youngie apa yang terjadi padmu sayang?" panik Mrs. Moon saat melihat putrinya pulang dengan langkah gontai. Bahkan keduanya matanya kini terlihat kosong. Geun Young terlihat kacau saat ini.

"Umma, Yesung oppa benar-benar sudah melupakanku," lirihnya membuat sang umma semakin panik. Segera dipeluknya sang putri yang terlihat sangat kacau saat ini. Dirinya tahu jika kini hati ananknya tengah hancur karena cintanya yang telah berakhir. Bahkan sebelum sang putri kembali ke Korea.

"Youngie, lupakanlah dia. Dia sudah memiliki kehidupannya sendiri chagi. Kau pasti akan mendapatkan pengganti yang lebih dari dia," Mrs. Moon mencoba menenangkan sang putri.

"Tapi aku sangat mencintainya umma, sangat mencintainya." Air mata Geun Young kini mengalir deras membasahi wajahnya hingga memerah.

"Kau harus bisa menerimanya Youngie. Mungkin dulu kalian saling mencintai. Tapi sekarang kehidupan kalian sudah sangat berbeda. Dia sekarang memiliki keluarga yang sangat dicintainya sekarang." Mrs. Moon berkata bijak.

"Sekarang saatnya kau membuka lembara baru Youngie. Sudah saatnya kau membuka untuk cinta yang baru. Dan sudah saatnya kau melepas cintamu itu. Umma tidak ingin kau terpuruk karena cintamu yang sudah tidak lagi menjadi milikmu. Oleh sebab itu umma melarangmu kembali ke Korea. Karena akan membuatmu terluka." Tutur Mrs. Moon

"U-umma," Geun Young menatap sang umma dengan sendu. Apakah dirinya harus melepaskan Yesung untuk hidup bahagia dengan keluarganya. Sementara dirinya selama sepuluh tahun berusan untuk mengambil kembali cintanya yang dulu terputus. Namun tiba-tiba Geun Young menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak umma, aku akan mendapatkan cintaku kembali apa pun yang terjadi." Geun Young melepas pelukan Mrs. Moon.

"Dengar Youngie, umma hanya mengingatkan saja. jika memang benar kau mendapatkan Yesung kembali. Apa kau yakin Yesung masih mencintaimu, apa yakin Yesung akan menerimamu setelah dia kembali padamu. Apa kau pernah berpikir bagaimana perasaan istri Yesung jika kau merusak rumah tangga mereka. Dengar sayang, umma tidak ingin kau menjadi terobsesi dengan Yesung setelah kau kembali. Tapi yang umma inginkan kau bahagia dengan hidupmu chagi. Tapi bukan seperti ini jadinya. Yang umma inginkan kau bisa mendapatkan cinta yang baru." Jelas Mrs. Moon. Air matanya perlahan mengalir membasahi pipinya melihat anaknya seperti ini.

"Umma, aku harus bagaimana sekarang, aku tidak bisa melupakanya umma." Ageun Young memeluk sang umma kembali.

"relakan dia sayang," perkataan sang umma membuat air mata Geun Young semakin deras.

"Relakan dia, karena dia sudah bukan milikmu lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya cerita ini semakin ngaco aja deh. Melencrng dari ide cerita sebenarnya, and semakin gaje saja. mungkin semakin membosankan. Entahlah. Hah, yang kemarin saja sepertinya sedikit mengecewakan. Buat kasih review ryan ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya.

.

.

.

.wookiepoopz: ne, hidup memang berat untuk Yeppa diawal. Yag penting mereka udah bersama.

Myryeongku: untuk kedepannya mereka mungkin akan tetap bisa mempertahankan cintanya. Mungkin sih.

Yewook Turtle: ya kalau ngk pergi, kapan yewook ketemu?

Dirakyu: Mianhae kalau masih banyak typo, ryan udah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menghindari typo.

4 Ryeong721: gomawo sudah suka

Mcaryeong: sama-sama, gomawo sudah mau baca


End file.
